Switched At Birth
by The Last Of The Dragonlords
Summary: Oliver Oken grew up in Malibu. Brady Parker lived in Chicago until high school, when he moved to Kinkow. Brady's king of an island, and Oliver's an American singing sensation. They have amazing friends and family. Their lives are perfect. Until they're given news that will turn their world upside down and change their lives forever...
1. Just a normal day

**Hey guys! Here's my new POK/HM crossover! This chapter may be a little boring, it's just an intro to show you the characters. Oh, and this is a Brakayla and Lolliver story, but it's more focused on Brady and Oliver than anything else.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Hannah Montana or Pair of Kings. I don't own ****_Welcome to Hollywood_**** by Mitchel Musso either.**

**Oliver's POV**

"Oliver!"

I heard my mom's voice from what seemed like a million miles away.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand.

"I'm up, Mom!" I yelled.

"Oliver, Lilly just called. She said you're not answering your cell phone." My eleven year old brother Sam was standing in the doorway.

"I turned it off," I said, getting out of bed.

"Well she said to meet her at the beach ASAP." He disappeared before he'd even finished talking.

I just shook my head at my little brother and got dressed. I looked in the bathroom mirror and gave my outfit, jeans and a bright blue t-shirt, a once over. I ruffled my dark hair a bit more and decided I looked good. Good enough for my girl, anyways.

"Are you and Lily going surfing?" My mom asked as I passed through the kitchen.

"Nah, I think we're gonna get something to eat then head over to Miley's and jam."

"Okay, but remember, you need to be practicing. Your concert seems far away now, but it'll be here before you know it."

I grinned. I still couldn't believe I'd won _America's Top Talent _and had my own album coming out. It seemed too good to be true.

XXX

Lilly wasn't at the beach or Rico's, so I figured she'd already gone on to Miley's. Sure enough, I found her in the Stewarts' kitchen stuffing her face with pancakes.

"Good mooing Lilly-Pop," I said, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek.

She smiled at me. "Hi Ollie-Pop."

"If you guys don't stop that, Miley-Pop's gonna barf," my best friend Miley said, coming in.

"Oh, don't be so bitter, Miley," Lilly said.

"I'm not bitter. Just grossed out."

I rolled my eyes and took a pancake.

"Didn't you already eat? How are you still hungry?"

Miley's strange power of all-knowingness still creeped me out, even after knowing her for nearly five years.

"I'm a boy, it's free food. Do the math," I said.

She rolled her eyes. "Just finish up so we can jam."

I stuffed three pancakes into my mouth and swallowed. "Ready."

"Ugh Lilly, your boyfriend is _disgusting_." Miley put her hand over her face.

Lilly wrinkled her nose. "I know. Gross, Oliver."

I shrugged and went over to the guitar. Grinning at my best friends, I started playing my winning song.

_Welcome to Hollywood_

_Boy, ya better live it up before it brings you down_

_Welcome to Hollywood_

_Just got a grip on how to get around_

Miley and Lilly grinned at each other and started to sing with me. After we finished, Miley wrapped her arm around my shoulders and hugged me.

"Welcome to Hollywood, Oliver. You're gonna do great."

* * *

><p><strong>Brady's POV<strong>

"Boom, this has got to be one of your best ideas EVER." I pulled down my goggles over my eyes. "Thanks for settings us up with the cannon, Lanny."  
>"My pleasure. Oh, and the extra dynamite strapped to you is just for distance." Lanny's eyes were darting around nervously.<p>

Boomer pulled on his own goggles. "Well let's get started!"

"Oh, I just remembered, I have to go do something. Good luck, guys," Lanny said, turning and running out of the plaza.

"Sweet little Lanny, always so helpful," Boomer said.

"Yeah, I know. Now let's do this!"

Boomer kicked the huge rocket's motor to life and it started spitting out exhaust.

"What are you two idiots doing?" I heard Mikayla yell.

"Mikayla!" I said, very unhappy with her, even though she looked really cute today it her new dress. ""Why are you always spoiling our fun?"

"Fun? I like to call it danger," she said. "Again, what do you two think you're doing?"

"We're blasting ourselves over to Kipi Kipi strapped to this rocket," Boomer said.

"With dynamite tied around your waist?" She asked.

"Lanny told us it would make us go farther."

"Lanny?" She rolled he eyes. "Was this whole thing _his _idea?"

"No! It was Boomer's idea. Lanny just helped get the rocket," I said.

"Ugh! You two are…" She trailed off, frustrated.

"Adorable?" I asked.

"Annoying!" She exclaimed. "Now take off those helmets and dynamite belts and put that rocket away."

"That girl needs a life. Dude, she's ruining our cool," Boomer said.

"I know!" I shrugged. "Not much we can do, though. This is our everyday, Boom. Just another day being a king."

**So, you like? Please review and tell me what you think! I know this is boring, but it's just an intro to introduce you to the characters. The next chapter will be better. I'll update this in a few days, when I finish ****_Come Back My Love_****.**


	2. Wait, I'm WHO?

**Okay, sorry for the delay, but I was finishing my other FanFiction… But here's Chapter Two! Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own POK or HM (Hannah Montana)**

**Brady's POV**

"Brady, do you have a minute?" Mason asked me the day after Mikayla ruined our launch.

"Mason, I'm a king. I never have a minute."

"You don't look busy now."

"I'm heading upstairs right now for a serious appointment," I told him, starting up the stairs.

Mason looked skeptical. "Is that appointment playing pool with Boomer?"  
>I looked down at my feet. "Maybe."<p>

"Mmm-hmmm." He crossed his arms.

I sighed. "Fine! I guess I have a minute! You guards are so demanding!"  
>Mason raised an eyebrow. "O-kay. King Brady, there is something you must know. About when you were born."<p>

"Oh, are you gonna say I'm older than Boomer, cause, I already knew that," I said, smirking.

"You don't know that! I could be older!" Boomer said shrilly, coming down the stairs.

"Uh, no, _I'm_ older. End of discussion!" I said.

"Are you two fighting about that _again_?" Mikayla asked wearily, coming in from the plaza.

"Hey, it's not a stupid topic!" I said indignantly.

She rolled her eyes. "Daddy, have you told him yet?"  
>Her dad shook his head. "Not yet, Mikayla. I wanted to tell him alone. Can you please take King Boomer somewhere?"<br>"Like where?"  
>"Hey, you are not taking me anywhere! Whatever you're gonna tell Brady, you can tell me too," Boomer said.<p>

Mason and Mikayla exchanged looks.

"He'll have to find out sometime," Mikayla said.

Her father sighed. "Alright. But maybe you two should sit down."

I plopped down on the couch, Boomer right next to me.

The two Makoolas faced us, looking grim.

"Brady," Mason began solemnly. "You are not one of the kings of legend. You're not even the real Brady Parker."

I frowned. "What?"  
>"Let me explain: when I was taking Brady and Boomer to Chicago, there was a problem and I had to stop in Malibu, California. There was a family hanging out on the beach near where I'd landed with a baby who looked exactly like you, and while I was distracted, they left, accidentally taking Brady instead of their baby. I didn't notice, so I took their baby, <em>you<em>, to Chicago in Brady's place."

So I wasn't Brady Parker. Boomer wasn't my twin, my aunt and uncle and cousin Lanny weren't really my family either. The parents I'd looked up to for pretty much my whole life weren't the people who'd brought me into this world. Kinkow wasn't my home.

"What's my name?" I asked. It was the only thing I could think to say.

"Oliver Oken."

_Oliver Oken. _The name echoed through my head.

"But he can still stay here, right?" Boomer asked, sounding worried. "He doesn't have to move to California, does he?"  
>"I'm afraid so, Your Majesty. The real Brady Parker, who grew up Oliver Oken, is the one of the kings of legend, and we need him on this island."<p>

"Why did you never tell me this before? Why wait till now?" I demanded, upset.

"We didn't find out until just this morning. It turns out something weird came up in Oliver's, I mean, Brady's physical last month and when they investigated more closely, they discovered he wasn't their birth son. A bit more digging, and we learned the truth."

"Why didn't they realize they'd taken home the wrong baby? Didn't they know their own son?" I asked.

"I suppose they just couldn't tell. You two look exactly alike, and you were only a month old."

I sat back, my mind going a million miles an hour. I had to leave my brother and go live in California with a family I didn't even know? Sure, they were my birth family, but I hadn't seen them since before I could remember.

I couldn't help wondering how Oliver, I mean, Brady was feeling right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Oliver's (Well, I guess he's really Brady, but we're gonna keep calling him Oliver to keep it simple) POV<strong>

"Oliver," my mom said quietly as I walked through the front door.

She and my dad were standing in the middle of the living room looking kind of… sad.

"What's up, guys?" I asked. A thought came to me. "Is Sam okay?"  
>"He's fine, sweetheart," my mom said, her voice a little choked up.<p>

"Then what's wrong?"  
>"Sit down, son," my dad said, not meeting my eyes.<p>

I sat down, watching them warily.

"You remember when you had that physical last month and they found something… odd, and they had to do more tests on it?"  
>I nodded. "Why, what did they find?"<p>

"Well… they found out that you're not our son."

"What? Who else would I be?" I demanded. This made no sense.

"When our son were a tiny baby, we took him to the beach, and there was this man there with twin boys named Brady and Boomer. Their parents had just died and he was taking them to their aunt and uncle in Chicago when he had to make a stop. It turns out Brady and our son look exactly alike, and we mistook Brady for our son and took him home instead."

"Wait, I'm _who_?"

"Basically, you're the real Brady Parker, and he's the real Oliver Oken," my dad said.

My head was spinning. "But what does that change? I mean, I've lived with you my whole life. You're not going to switch me now, are you?"

My mom burst into tears.

My dad looked down, still not meeting my eyes. "I'm sorry, Ol- Brady, but we have to. You're not just an ordinary kid. You're king of an island. And not just any king, a king of legend. Your island needs you to rule it."

"But.. You're not just going to send me off to live with strangers! What about my tour, my friends, my life, Lilly?"  
>My dad shrugged. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do."<p>

"You guys really hate me that much that you'd send me away?" I yelled, jumping up. "You'd rather have him? Your real son?"  
>"Oliver," my mom sobbed. "It's not like that…."<br>But I was already gone.

XXX

As soon as I got to my room I pulled out my phone, dialing Lilly's number.

She picked up on the second ring. "Hey Ollie-Pop."

"Lilly," I stammered, suddenly at a loss for words. How could I leave her?

"Ollie-Pop, what's wrong?" She asked, worried.

Then words started pouring out. I told her the whole story, barely stopping for breath.

When I finished, there was silence on the other line.

"Lilly-Pop?" I asked.

"You're… leaving?" Her voice broke. She sounded all choked up.

"I… I don't want to. I want to stay here, with you. But my parents say I have to go…" That's when my voice broke.

She started to cry. "I'm gonna miss you so much!"  
>"I'm going to miss you too," I said, trying not to start crying myself.<p>

"Can you… can you call me from Kinkow?" She asked.

"I don't know."

She cried harder.

"Lilly, I'm sorry."

"I know, I'm not mad. I know you want to stay. I'm just…"

"When do you have to leave?" She asked finally.

"I don't know."

"Are you gonna tell Miley or should I?"  
>"You tell her."<p>

"I'm just so glad you have her," I said. "Since I have to…" I couldn't go on.

"Yeah, but she's not you," she sobbed.

"I know, Lilly-Pop. I'm gonna miss you so much."

She just cried.

I wanted to cry with her.

**Awwww, so sad :'( Poor Brady and Oliver! Lilly, Miley, and Boomer too. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think. **


	3. Goodbye Kinkow, hello California

**Hey guys! Here's Chapter Three! Oh, and I forgot to mention this at the beginning of the first chapter, but this story takes place during Season Three of HM and Season One of POK. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POK or HM**

**Brady's POV**

Today was my last day. My last day on Kinkow before I left it behind forever.

I stood at the window, looking out on my island. Well, I guess it was Brady's island, the _real _Brady. It had only been my home for about a year, but it already felt like home. I could't imagine living anywhere else than the castle.

Or with anyone else. How was I suppose to live with a bunch of people I didn't know? Go to a school full of strangers, completely friendless, where I'd probably get beaten and bullied all over again?

It was like completely starting over, except without Boomer. Without my twin. Except he wasn't my twin.

I couldn't wrap my mind around it. My whole life had been a complete lie. Everything I'd thought I'd known about myself was a complete lie.

I walked over to my bed and plopped down. My suitcase was at the foot of my bed, packed and ready to take me to my new life. My guitar sat next to it, waiting.

A few days from now I'd wake up in a different bed, a different room, a different country, hundreds of miles from here. I'd never sit on this bed, be in this room, ever again.

I didn't know if I could do it. But I had to. For Kinkow.

XXX

"Brady, the balloon's ready for you," Mikayla said, walking down the steps into my room.

So it was time to go. I looked down at my hands.

"You really don't want to go, do you?" She came over and sat next to me.

"Of course not. This is my home, my family. At least it use to be," I said quietly.

"I'm sorry you have to go."

"So you don't want me go?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows at her.

She rolled her eyes. "I didn't say _that_. But I know how hard this must be to leave your entire life and start over."

"No you don't. How could you possibly know?"  
>She sighed. "Okay, I don't. But I do know about something called <em>empathy<em>."

"Mikayla! Get Brad- I mean, Oliver down here! He has to go!" Mason's voiced yelled up the stairs.

"I'm sorry, but you've got to go," she said, standing up.

I picked up my luggage and followed her out the door. But I stopped in the doorway and looked back.

"Bye," I whispered. I was sure I was never coming back.

XXX

"Are you ready to depart?" Mason asked me as I entered the plaza where my balloon was waiting.

I just looked at him.

He bent his head, knowing what a stupid question that was.

The plaza was almost completely deserted except for the Makoolas, Boomer, and Lanny. None of the villagers had showed up. Not that I cared.

Mason took my suitcase and guitar and put it in the waiting balloon.

I turned to face them.

Lanny was looking at the ground, Mikayla was doing the same, biting her lip. Boomer looked crushed.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," I said, trying to sound off-hand.

Suddenly Mikayla stepped up, hugged me, then turned and ran back into the castle.

I watched her go, shock freezing my brain.

"That was weird," Boomer said, following my gaze.

"Anyways, Brady," he said, looking at me. "Listen, I know you're not my birth brother, but we grew up together and, you know me inside out, and you're my best friend. I love you bro!"  
>"I love you too!" I said, feeling kind of teary.<p>

We hugged sort of awkwardly.

"Brady, time to go," Mason said.

I nodded. "Coming."

I climbed into the balloon.

It started to rise.

"I'll never forget you, bro!" Boomer yelled.

I watched him and the plaza and the castle, and finally Kinkow disappear into the distance. It was almost too much to bear.

"I'll never forget you either," I whispered.

XXX

After two _long_ days in a balloon with Roger, one of the guards, I was totally ready to get out, run around, use a bathroom.

So it goes without saying that I was _very _glad when we finally landed on the beach in Malibu, California.

I'd known that I wouldn't be treated the same, now that I wasn't a king, but I definitely didn't expect Roger to dump me and my luggage on the beach and leave.

"That wasn't very nice!" I yelled after him.

Not really knowing where I was going (Mason hadn't given me an address), I wandered around the beach until I found food.

My nose led me to a little beach place called Rico's. It also led me to two _extremely _attractive girls sitting in front of it.

One was short and blonde, the other was tall with long dark hair. And they were both _hot_.

I walked up to them. "Hello, ladies." I gave them my signature goofy grin.

"Oliver?" The dark haired one said incredulously.

Huh? That wasn't me… Oh wait. That _was _me.

"Yup. Oliver Oken's the name."

"But I thought you left! Why do you look different? And why are you flirting with Miley?" The blonde demanded, looking ticked off.

I started to back away. "Whoa, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

I din't get to say anything else, cause that's when the dark haired one grabbed me and judo-flipped me.

"What did I ever do to you?" I wheezed.

"That's not Oliver!" The blonde said.

"Then who is it?"  
>"Help me up and I'll explain," I wheezed, still winded.<p>

They each grabbed one of my wrists and pulled me to my feet.

"Yeah, he does look kinda different. His hair is shorter. But they could be twins…" The brunette said.

"Wait, you must be the real Oliver! The one who was Brady!" The blonde said. "We should have known!"  
>"OH! That makes so much sense!" The dark haired girl said. "Sorry about the flip."<p>

I shrugged."It's okay. But, uh, who are you guys?"  
>"We're his best friends. I'm Miley, and this is Lilly," The brunette said.<p>

"I'm also his girlfriend," Lilly put in.

"Oh, then can you guys take me to his, I mean, my house?" I asked.

"Uh, I have to go home, but Lilly can take you!" Miley said. "See you around, new Oliver!" She left.

"Okay, follow me," Lilly said, looking at me warily.

I followed her down the beach to a nice, friendly looking house.

She knocked on the door, and a few seconds later it swung open. A tall, tough looking woman with dark hair and eyes stood in the doorway.

"Lilly! It's so nice to see you, dear!" She exclaimed. She looked at me. "Is this-"

Lilly nodded.

"Come in, Oliver," she said, opening the door wider.

I walked in, Lilly at my heels.

"Sam! You're brother's here!" Mrs. Oken yelled.

A little boy, about eleven, came in. He looked like a younger version of me, except his hair was brown instead of black.

"Hey Sam," I said.

He looked at the floor, not meeting my eyes.

I looked questioningly at Lilly.

"Sam doesn't like strangers," she whispered in my ear. "For the longest time he only talked to his family and me, since I've been friends with Oliver since kindergarten. He _just _warmed up to Miley a couple months ago."

"Oh…." I said, understanding.

"Say hi to your brother, Sam," Mrs. Oken said. Well, I guess she's my mom…

He just shook his head.

She sighed. "He just misses… Well…. You know." She looked down.

"Why don't you show Oliver his room, Lilly?" She said finally.

"Okay. Come on, Oliver," she said.

I followed her into a small bedroom off the living room. It had an acoustic guitar.

"Sweet, a guitar!" I said.

"You play?" She looked surprised.

A cell phone started ringing.

Lilly pulled hers out of her pocket and answered it. "Hello? Mom? What? Okay, okay, I'll be right there."

She hung up. "Sorry Oliver, I have to go."  
>I nodded. "See you around."<p>

She nodded and started for the door. When she got there, she turned around and smiled at me.

I smiled back.

She left, leaving me alone in the Oken house.

So far, California was both better and worse then I'd suspected. I couldn't help but wonder how tomorrow, and the rest of my life, was gonna go.

**Sorry, I know it's really bad! My brain is sooooo fried! But I hope you like it anyways, please review and tell me what you think. **


	4. Leaving home for a foreign land

**Hopefully this chapter will be better… Enjoy Chapter Four!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POK or HM**

**Oliver's POV**

Here we were. My last day in California.

I sat on my bed, thinking. Sure, this room was small. Sure, it was nothing compared to a castle. Malibu was nothing compared to a tropical island.

I was a king. I was gonna be filthy rich, living in a castle with servants do to everything for me. I'd never have to go to school again.

I had a twin brother. I mean, isn't that cool? An actual twin? Someone just like you?

_Life on Kinkow's going to be so awesome_, I tried to convince myself. _Stop being such a downer! _

But I couldn't help it. I mean, Malibu was all I'd ever known. All my memories, of Miley, Lilly, Hannah Montana, my family, my whole life.

Even right here in this room I'd gained and lost my fear of gum, I'd thrown up all over this carpet after eating Mamaw's "famous" casserole, hid the dog Lilly and I had snuck from the animal shelter when we were nine. I'd played the guitar for the first time and written all my songs in here.

How could my parents ask me to leave all this behind? I mean, this was _my _life, not Brady's. I was sure he didn't want to live my life and I sure didn't want to live his.

I walked over to my guitar and picked it up, plopping back down onto my bed.

I strummed it, trying to think of what to sing, but none of my songs, or any songs I knew, fit how I was feeling right then.

The door swung open.

"Oliver," my mom said. "Miley and Lilly are here to say goodbye, then you have to go." Her eyes were red, showing that she hadn't stopped crying since we'd found out I'd have to leave four days ago.

"Thanks Mom," I said, getting up.

Miley and Lilly were waiting for me in the living room with my parents and Sam.

"Ollie-Pop!" Lilly exclaimed, practically falling into my arms.

For once, Miley didn't make fun of us. She just looked sad.

"We'll give you two some privacy," my mom said, sounding choked up. "Come on Sam, Miley dear."

She ushered Sam, Miley, and my dad out of the room.

Lilly faced me. "So you're really leaving, aren't you?"

"Yeah," I said quietly.

She started to cry again.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. "Lilly, please don't cry."

"I can't help it," she hiccuped.

"I don't want you to be sad," I said.

She nodded, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. "Okay, okay."

I pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I'll never forget you."

"I'll never forget you either," she looked down, then up again. "I love you."

"I love you too," I leaned in and kissed her.

Time seemed to stop as we stood there. I didn't know if I could ever break away.

But we finally did, slowly and softly.

"I'll miss you," she whispered.

"I'll miss you like crazy," I breathed, hugging her again.

XXX

When everyone else came back in, Miley said, "Hey Oliver, I wrote a song for you."

She walked over to my guitar, picked it up, and started to play.

_I always knew this day would come_

_We'd be standing one by one_

_With our future in our hands_

_So many dreams so many plans_

_I always knew after all these years_

_There'd be laughter there'd be tears_

_But never thought that I'd walk away_

_With so much joy but so much pain_

_And it's so hard to say goodbye_

_But yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on_

_I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya_

_The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph_

_And hold you in my heart forever_

_I'll always remember you _

When she finished, I walked over to her.

"Thanks Miles, that was a beautiful song," I told her.

She smiled. "Thank you, Oliver. I'm gonna miss you." She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and hugged me.

"I'm gonna miss you too."

We stood up and Lilly came over to us, and we did our three person hug thing one last time.

I released them and faced my parents. My mom was crying again. It really hurt, seeing her like that. She was Nancy Oken, toughest policewoman in California, and I'd never seen her cry before. But now…

"Bye Mom," I said, hugging her.

She couldn't say anything, she just squeezed me back.

Then I looked at my dad, who just nodded at me solemnly.

I nodded back.

The door swung open and Robbie Ray and Jackson came in.

"Oliver, the balloon's ready fro you, son," Robbie Ray said.

I nodded. "I'm coming, sir."

I turned to my little brother. "Bye Sam."

He looked down, not meeting my eyes.

"Okay. I guess… Ummm…. Bye," I said.

They just looked at me like they'd never see me again, I guess cause they wouldn't.

I gave them a salute and followed Robbie Ray and Jackson out to the waiting balloon.

They helped me into it.

"Bye Oliver. We sure will miss you," Jackson said.

"I'll miss you guys too," I said.

"Take care, son," Robbie Ray said.

"Yes sir," I said.

The balloon started to rise.

I gave Jackson and his dad a salute as they slowly disappeared from sight.

As we climber higher and higher, I watched my home vanished below me. I saw my house, Miley's, Lilly's, our high school, Rico's, the beach. Soon I could see L.A. and the stage where Hannah Montana did most of her concerts. Then it was all gone, and we are riding through the clouds.

XXX

Mahumma, the guard taking me to the island, had _not _told him that it would take two _days_ to get to Kinkow. Or that there was no bathroom on the balloon.

So, with the circumstances, I was pretty happy when the clouds cleared away and I could see the island.

"Wow, it's beautiful," I breathed.

Mahumma nodded. He hadn't really said anything at all this whole time. Weird.

Then I noticed the little swirl of an island was spilt down the middle, half of it covered in a darkness.

"Why is it half dark?" I asked, a little worried.

Mahumma didn't answer. Big surprise.

We were starting to go down. We landed in the middle of an airy plaza, islanders milling around us.

Mahumma got out quickly then helped me out. It felt good to be on the ground again, for sure.

The palace doors across from us swung open and a tall, incredibly muscular man wearing very little clothing and a _really _hot girl came out. Not that I think about girls… I mean… With Lilly and all… But I mean, she was…. Oh never mind.

"King Brady?" The man asked.

I frowned at him. "Yeah. Who are you?"  
>"I am Mason, guard and chief advisor to the kings," he nodded at the girl. "This is my daughter Mikayla."<p>

He leaned in to me threateningly. "And let me make something clear. No one, no even the king, comes anywhere _near_ my baby girl."

"Daddy!" She said, annoyed.

"That's totally cool," I said. "I actually already have a girlfriend, back in Malibu," I looked down.

The doors swung open again and a African-American boy about my height sauntered in. "Where is he?" He demanded. "Where's Brady?"

"Right here, your highness," Mikayla said, gesturing to me.

He looked me up and down. "His hair's too long."

"Hey, I like my hair!" I defended myself.

"Boomer, just take him to your room!" Mikayla said. "And be nice."

Boomer sighed. "Fine. Come one, new Brady."

I picked up my suitcase and guitar case and followed him through the door, through a room that looked like a living room except there was a throne in it, and up the stairs, finally entering a room with two beds and a pool table.

"There's a pool table?! Is this our room?"  
>Boomer nodded. "This is the kings' room. That's your bed," he pointed. "Enjoy yourself." He left, leaving me alone.<p>

_Well that was kind of rude. _

Mr. Muscles and his daughter were pretty nice, and this room was really sweet, but Boomer was acting kind of cold towards me. I didn't know why.

Did I do something wrong?

**Sorry, that was backtracking a bit, but I wanted to show you Oliver arriving on Kinkow. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Seaview High School

**Hey, just to let you guys know, the main plot of this story is Oliver and Brady trying to fit in. There'll be a bigger plot later, but most of these chapters may seem like filler chapters, so, sorry. Now enjoy Chapter Five! :P**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Brady's POV**

I was exhausted from all those hours on the balloon, so after Lilly left I laid back on Oliver's, my, bed and fell into a deep, sound sleep.

I dreamed about Kinkow that night. I tossed and turned under the covers, Boomer, Lanny, Tarantula People, Flaji, and Mikayla weaving in and out of my dreams. I saw Mason and the elders, Hibachi and the mermaids. I saw the castle, the island.

Until I woke up in my new bedroom all alone. Dark shadows were cast over the walls, the acoustic and electric guitars on their stands like strange black shapes.

This wasn't Kinkow. This wasn't my home.

_But now this _**_is _**_your home._

I looked at the digital clock on the nightstand. The green letters glowed brightly in the dark.

6:59

Oh gosh, it was probably time to get ready for school. I got out of bed, still wearing yesterday's clothes, and went into the kitchen.

Mrs. Oken stood in front of the stove frying bacon and eggs in a pan. It smelled amazing!

"Good morning Mrs. Oken," I said, trying to sound polite, like Mikayla always did when dealing with official stuff. "Umm, when does my school start? What time?" I asked.

She looked up and me and smiled. "Oh, good morning Oliver. Your school starts at 7:45, so you better start getting ready. Oh, and you can call me Mom."

I didn't really feel comfortable doing that. "Uhhh, thanks, uhhh, Mom."

I turned and started back to my room.

"Don't forget to shower!" She yelled after me.

_Dang it._

XXX

Twenty minutes later I reappeared in the kitchen, showered and squeaky clean in some of Oliver's clothes that he'd left behind. All of mine were dirty. I had to admit, the guy had style. I mean, some of his clothes were too bright for me, or too fancy, but still pretty sweet. It was like a mix of me and Boom's styles.

Mr. and Mrs. Oken and Sam sat around the table, eating delicious looking plates of bacon and eggs. There was a place set for me, so I sat down and dug in.

Wow. This food was pretty good! WAY better than Aunt Nancy's, that was for sure.

"This is great Mrs.- I mean, Mom," I told her.

She smiled at me timidly. "Thank you, Oliver."

"Oliver," Mr. Oken said. "I found your phone on top of your suitcase. I reprogrammed it with a plan so it works here. There's directions to your school on it." He handed it to me.

I swallowed. "Thanks."

He nodded at me.

I turned on my new, well, old phone. It was 7:28!

"Gotta go, school," I said, getting up.

"Have a good day," Mrs. Oken said.

XXX

Seaview High School was NOTHING like Broderick High School. For starters, it was full of skaters and surfers, types of kids you'd NEVER find in Chicago. Second of all, everyone was really friendly, unlike my old high school where everyone was mean and vicious.

"Hey Smokin' Oken," a gorgeous blonde said to me, batting her eyelashes.

"Hey, what's up girl?" I asked.

She just smiled and batted her eyelashes again, then blew me and kiss and walked away.

_Score!_

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Except I didn't know where anything was or where to go or what my classes were.

"Hey New Oliver!" A familiar voice said.

I turned around.

It was Lilly and Miley from the beach.

"Oh, hey, can you guys help me some more?" I asked. "I'm new and…"  
>"You got your back," Miley said. "It's all cool. You can hang with us, right Lilly?"<br>Lilly gave me a small little smile. "Yeah, of course."

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem. Your first period's English, with Ms. Larson. You're in my class, so come with me!"  
>I turned to Lilly. "See you later."<p>

"Sure. Bye."

I nodded and followed Miley to my first class.

"Yo, Triple-O, my man!" A short black boy said, holding up his hand for me to high-five.

"That's Cooper," Miley whispered in my ear.

"Oh, hi Cooper," I said, high-fiving him lightly.

"Oken!" An irritated-looking woman exclaimed, stamping into the classroom. "Where have you been the last three days?!"  
>"Uhhhhh…." I looked over at Miley, at a loss for what to say.<p>

"He was sick, Ms. Larsen," she said. "Awful sick."

"Yeah! And my parents forgot to call. Sorry about that," I said.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Alright. But I've got my eye on you, Oken."

XXX

"I need your guys' help," I told Miley and Lilly at lunch. I was EXTREMELY grateful they'd let me sit with them. I'd look like a total loser sitting by myself.

The last several hours had been beyond strange, and I felt completely stranded. They were my only hope.

"Sure, what do you need?" Lilly asked.

"No one seems to know about the switch," I said. "They think I'm Oliver. I guess I am him, but I mean, they didn't notice any… change."

"Well, I guess we never bothered to tell anyone, and Oliver only told us," Miley said.

"You need help telling them?" Lilly asked.

I shook my head. "They'll just treat me like the new guy. I don't want to be the new guy, I want to fit in. Help me be Oliver."  
>"How?" Lilly asked.<p>

"Tell me all about him. Teach me all his friends' names and what we do, tell me about how he acts and what he says and stuff like that. It'll be like being in a play."

"We can do that," Miley said.

"Do you think it'll work?" Lilly asked. "Cause you and Oliver are pretty similar, and he can't act to save his life. He can sing like an angel, but act, no."

"You got it. We're similar. We're like twins."  
>"Not that similar," Miley said.<p>

"Just trust me," I said.

"Now he sounds like him," Lilly said.

Miley nodded. "Okay, I'm in."

Lilly smiled. "Me too."

I grinned at them. Maybe I might be able to fit in. Just maybe.

**Okay, yes, I know it's bad. Just bear with me! Please review and tell me what you think. **


	6. Like this is home

**Thanks for the reviews, guys. I'm hoping for more though :) Anyways, I know you want to know what's gonna happen with Brady's (I mean, the real Oliver's) plan, but you'll have to wait till tomorrow…. Sorry :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POK or HM. If I did, it would be way better :) **

**Brady's POV**

After Boomer left me alone in my new room, I didn't really know what to do.

I walked over to the balcony and gazed out at the ocean. The sun was setting, turning the sky pink and orange. Clouds were strewn across it like cotton candy and the sun was reflected on the ocean beautifully.

Sunset was my favorite time of day in Malibu. I'd watched it a million times with Lilly…

I missed her so much. I'd never gone this long without talking to her since I met her in kindergarten. Even before she'd been my girlfriend, she'd been my best friend.

She'd love this place. I bet the surfing was awesome here. We could go to the beach and surf every day. I was sure she and that Mikayla girl would really hit it off.

_I wish I could've brought you with me_, I told her silently.

I wish I could've brought them all with me. My parents, Sam, Lilly, the Stewarts. Or better yet, I wish I could've stayed there with them.

I turned around to take a good look at the room. It was a whole lot bigger than my room back home, that was for sure. And there was a pool table, and a flatscreen TV, and… a guitar! Sweet!

I went over to it and picked it up, sinking onto my bed as I did. I started to strum, and the familiar sound soothed me just a little.

I started playing my favorite chord progression. The words came almost instantly, as if they'd been waiting for me to summon them like a wizard.

_Just discovered I'm a king_

_Isn't that just sweet?_

_But island paradise ain't what it seems_

_At least when you're replacing a beloved old king_

_I miss my home, this don't feel right_

_I want to sleep in my old bed tonight_

_Don't wanna be here, I don't belong here_

_Just wanna go home where I feel loved _

_I want my beach, I want my girl_

_Wish I could be with her right now_

_I love her so much, miss her like crazy_

_Without her here, I feel like it's all a waste, yeah_

"Hey Brady."

It was that Mikayla girl, standing in the doorway.

"You play guitar and sing too?" She asked.

I nodded. "Why, did Brady?"  
>"Yeah. He was great at it." She smiled.<p>

She walked farther into the room. "So… you miss home?"  
>I nodded again. "Totally."<br>"I bet Brady does too," she said.

She seemed kind of sad. Now, I normally misread the situation, but I was pretty sure she and Brady had had a thing. "Was he your boyfriend?"  
>"What? No!" She exclaimed.<p>

I narrowed my eyes, but then decided to let it go. "Okay."

"Hey, Brady, can I call you Oliver? Not in public, when it's just us?"

In the darkening room I couldn't really see her face, but she sounded… desperate.

"Yeah, of course. I'd love that." I smiled at her.

She smiled back. "Thank you, my king. Now I must go attend to my duties."

In the doorway she paused and turned. "And welcome home, Your Majesty."

_Yeah right. Like this is home._

After she left, I went to bed, so I wouldn't have to see Boomer when he came to bed. And so I could stop thinking about home.

The bed was super comfy, though strangely full of cookies… but they were really good cookies, so I didn't really mind.

I could almost hear Lilly's voice in my head. "Oliver! That's gross!"

After that I wasn't really hungry, so I just laid back on the cookies (they were REALLY comfy) and fell asleep.

XXX

Now I know teenage boys are suppose to sleep late, but that's never really been my thing. I've even gotten in trouble with Lilly for dragging her to the beach to go surfing at seven in the morning.

So the next morning I woke up bright and early, at 6:30 when I always wake up to get ready for school.

Boomer was asleep in his bed, so I got up and showered and dressed (and their bathroom was disgusting), then headed downstairs to the throne room.

Mikayla and her dad were reading a REALLY thick book and talking in low voice.

"Hey guys," I said tentatively.

They looked up at me, clearly surprised.

"My king, you're up," Mikayla said, like it was the most shocking thing she'd ever seen in her life.

"Uh, yeah," I said. "Is that a problem?"  
>"No!" She said quickly. "It's just that, normally the kings don't wake up till at least 3:00 in the afternoon."<p>

"What?! That's ridiculous!" I said. "Then Brady probably isn't doing very well over in Malibu. He'll need to wake up WAY before that to get to school on time."

"Is this the new king?" An annoyed little boy who looked suspiciously like a troll demanded, coming in from… Well, I didn't know where. Maybe the kitchen?

"Yes, this is the new King Brady," Mikayla told him.

The boy eyed me closely. It was kind of creepy.

"Uh, who is this?" I asked, unnerved.

"That's your cousin Lanny," Mikayla said.

"He creeps me out," I whispered in her ear.

She nodded and left.

"Wait, Mikayla!" I followed her into the plaza. "What am I suppose to do? I mean, do I have an kingly duties or anything?"  
>She stopped. "Yeah, you do, but Boomer and the old Brady are too lazy to do them."<p>

"Well I don't mind. What should I do? I mean, there's nothing else to do."

She studied me thoughtfully. "You could read the Great Book."

Huh? "What's that?" I asked. "It sound like a lot of reading."

She rolled her eyes. "And now I see the Brady in you. Follow me."

She lead me back into the throne room and picked up the book she'd been reading when I'd come in.

"This is the Great Book. It has everything you need to know about Kinkow and being a king." She dropped it into my arms.

I staggered and crumpled to the ground.

She sighed. "Just read as much as you can."

XXX

Boomer came down around 3:30 that afternoon.

"Hi," I said warily, turning a page of the Great Book. It was actually really interesting. This island was even cooler than I thought!

"Hey," he said, frowning at me. Then he sniffed the air suspiciously. "Wait, so I smell… soap?"  
>"Yeah, I showered this morning," I said off-handedly.<p>

He jumped away from me. "You did WHAT?"  
>I looked at him. "I showered."<p>

"But.. but… WHY?" He wanted to know.

"Cause normal people shower every day," I said. "You might want to try you, you smell kinda funky."

"That's the point!" He exploded. "Augh!"

He stormed out.

No sooner had he gone then Mikayla came running in. "Oli- Brady! The elders are here! They want to me you!"  
>"Say what now?" I asked, nervous. "The elders? They sound like wise old guys."<p>

"Just come on!" She exclaimed, grabbing my arm and dragging me away from my comfy chair. "You have to meet them, now!"

**Oooo, a meeting with the elders! I wonder how that'll go… Anyways, please review! I love hearing what you guys think. Thanks for reading!**


	7. The Montana entourage

**Enjoy Chapter Seven! Since I'm on Brady's POV, you won't find out about Oliver and the elders until tomorrow, sorry! But enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I've said it a million times before. I think for my next story I'll skip disclaimers completely!**

**Brady's POV**

After school let out for the day, I started following Miley and Lilly.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To Rico's," Miley said, as if it were obvious.

"What is _Rico's_? I know nothing of this _Rico's _you speak of," I said.

Miley rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm. "Come _on_."

Miley dragged me to the beach, Lilly right behind us. We stopped in front of a little wooden stand selling hot dogs and nachos.

"My brother Jackson works here. We always come and hang out," Miley informed me.

"Okay," I said, sitting down next to her on one of the stools. "So, where do we start?"

"Hmmmm. It's too late to do anything about your hair," Miley said, ruffling it.  
>"Hey, lay off!" I said, swatting her hand away.<p>

A _super _hot girl walked by.

I straightened. "Hey, what's up girl?"  
>Lilly frowned at me. "Oliver doesn't flirt. He <em>has <em>a girlfriend." She gestured to herself.

"So I have to pretend to be your boyfriend?" I asked.

"Uhhhhh…." She looked at Miley.

Miley was already immersed in her chili fries, so she just shrugged.

"I guess so," she said.

"I already have a girlfriend!"  
>"You do?" Miley looked like she didn't believe me.<p>

"Well…." I thought of Mikayla. "Not exactly. She hasn't realized she likes me yet, but our love-"  
>"I've heard enough," Miley interrupted. "Just be Lilly's boyfriend."<p>

"Fine. What do I have to do?"

"Call her Lilly-Pop and be all possessive and gooey and gross."  
>Lilly threw her a nasty look.<p>

Miley's cell phone started buzzing. She kept on eating like it hadn't made a sound.

"Aren't you gonna answer that?" Lilly asked.

Miley nodded, spit out her fries, and picked it up. "Hello?"

Lilly rolled her eyes. "And _I'm_ unladylike."  
>A few seconds later she hung up. "Lola, Mike, let's go. Time to get ready."<p>

"Huh?"  
>"He doesn't know about the secret yet," Lilly said.<p>

"What secret?"

Miley leaned in close. Her breath still smelled like chili fries. "I'm Hannah Montana," she whispered.

"Hannah Montana? Really?"

Boomer use to love her! Before he found out about Beyoncé, that is.

She nodded. "And Oliver, or you, I guess, are Mike Standley III, part of the Montana posse. So come on."

"I am learning so much today," I told Lilly.

She laughed. "You'll do just fine, _Mike_."

XXX

"HANNAH! HANNAH! HANNAH! HANNAH!" The fans chanted as we climbed out of the limo.

"Wow, they really love you," I told Miley, who looked exactly like her alter ego in her blond wig and makeup.

"Ya think?" She said, beaming and waving at them. "Of course they love me! I am an international singing sensation, after all."

Dressed in bright, baggy rapper clothes, huge sunglasses (which I was totally rocking), and a fake goatee made out of armpit hair, I followed the rest of the Montana entourage (I'm in an entourage!) through the crowd and through the side door to the backstage.

"Wow," I said to Lilly, who was wearing a bright green wig and dressed like a Japanese carton character. "This place is so cool."

She nodded. "I know! Three years of being Lola Luftnagle and I still can't believe it sometimes!"

We stayed backstage while Miley went out, said hi to all her adoring fans, and started singing I Got Nerve.

"Hey, does Mike Standley do any music stuff?" I asked Lilly, excuse me, Lola.

"No. You do dumb raps sometimes, but nothing else. But Oliver, on the other hand, won America's Top Talent and has an album coming out in a few days."

"Really?" I asked, surprised. "Was he going to go on tour?"

"Yeah, he was, but then he had to leave."

"I love music. Do you think they'd let me do his tour?"

Lilly cocked her head, considering it. "I don't know. Maybe, if you have a good voice and if you want to."

"That'd be so cool," I said. "Wait, I think I saw him on that show!"

"You have TV in Kinkow?"

"Sort of. I remember this guy went on who looked just like me! And he sang this great song…"

"_Welcome to Hollywood_?"  
>"Yeah!"<p>

"Hey, I have an idea!" Lilly said.

"What is it?"

She ignored me.

As soon as Miley came offstage for her break, Lilly grabbed her arm. "Hey, can Oliver go out there and sing _Welcome to Hollywood_? You know, like a little tour preview?"

Miley looked at me. "You sing?"  
>I nodded.<p>

She grinned and handed me the mike. "Okay then, I'll go tell the sound guy."

Lilly threw some clothes at me. "Go change, Oliver."

"Hey where did you-"

"GO!"

XXX

"And now for a special preview of his upcoming tour, America's Top Talent winner Oliver Oken!"

Wearing some of Oliver's clothes Lilly had magically summoned, I ran onstage.

"Hey what's up L.A.?" I yelled.

They screamed in response.

My heart was pounding wicked fast. This was a lot more people than when I'd sung _Live Like Kings_ back home.

Then the music started to play, and I calmed down.

_I felt this time that we had something_

_You rolled your eyes like it was nothing new_

_You only think about you_

_Put your shades on not to show it_

_Don't pretend that you don't know its true_

_You only think about_

_If you look good_

_and girl you should_

I beckoned Miley and Lilly to come on stage with me.

They ran out and we started to dance.

_Welcome to Hollywood_

_Boy, ya better live it up before it brings you down_

_Welcome to Hollywood_

_Just got a grip on how to get around _

_Dog eat dog is to be seen in the tabloid magazine_

_Seventeen or billioniare, daddy's money_

_Do you care?_

_Welcome to Hollywood_

They were all screaming and waving their arms and dancing.

Miley came over and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "Give it up for Oliver Oken!" She yelled.

I couldn't wait to go on tour! I suddenly didn't miss Kinkow so much. I was on stage, and it felt just like home.

**Well there you go! Brady's starting to fit in… or is he? Maybe not….. Anyways, please review! Thanks for reading!**


	8. A meeting with the wise old guys

**Okay! Finally we will see what the elders have to say! Enjoy! **

**Oh, and by the way, I changed my pen name. Not officially, it's still Ninja 4 God, because the website won't let me, but I said on my profile that I changed it and why. My new pen name is MitchelMussoForver. I also made a mistake on Chapter Six, I said Brady's POV but it was Oliver's. Oops….. Sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own POK or HM or Replaceable by Mitchel Musso**

**Oliver's POV**

I followed Mikayla out into the plaza where five _really _old men wearing dresses and lots of feathers were standing, waiting.

"Elders," Mikayla said, bowing and smiling at them nervously. "This is the new King Brady. He just arrived yesterday."

"Hello… old chicken guys," I said, looking them up and down.

"Show some respect," Mikayla hissed in my ear.

"I… I mean, good evening- I mean, good morning, how are you today?" I asked, hoping they didn't notice my "slip".

Judging by their stony expressions, they probably had noticed.

"My apologies, he's a work in progress," Mikayla said, taking my arm. "King Brady, please apologize," she said through her teeth, sounded _very_ unhappy with me.

"I'm very sorry," I said. "I respect dresses and feathers-"

"Okay, you don't need to apologize," she said, clapping her hand over my mouth.

She turned to the elders. "Do you have anything you need to say to the king or tasks he has to do…?"  
>The one in the middle scrunched his eyes at me. "Hair too long. Needs cutting."<p>

"Hey!" My hands flew up to it. "I like my hair!"  
>"Rude too," the man continued, looking displeased. "Island needs strong king, not girly one."<p>

"Shaman, we are working on him. And he can't be any worse than the old Brady, can he?" Mikayla asked.

The Shaman pursed his lips. "True. Old Brady was bad too. You work on him, Mikayla. We trust you to take care of kings."

"So he meets your approval?" Mikayla asked hopefully.

"No. But the island let him come, so he must be king of legend."

"But the island let the other Brady come, and he wasn't king of legend," I said. "Right?"

"He was with King Boomer. Maybe that why he get through," the Shaman said.

"Wait," another elder interrupted. "Have King Brady show us what he can do."

I suddenly felt like I was under a microscope. "I can sing."

"No, no, besides that. Stuff that you could actually use to help the island," he said.

Well that wasn't offensive at all. "Like what?"

Mikaya handed me her machete. "How about I throw some fruit in the air and you try to slice it?"

"Like Fruit Ninja? I love that game!"

She gave me a weird look. "Uhhhh, sure."

She ran back inside and came out again with her arms full of fruit. "Okay Brady, you ready?"

"Uh, I guess-"

She flung a banana up in the air.

I swung the machete at it as hard as I could.

It sliced cleanly in half.

She threw another, then another.

I sliced them both at the same time.

We kept doing that until all the fruit was gone.

The Shaman frowned. "Not very impressive, but better than old Brady could do. He'll do, if you cut hair."

"What? No! I like my hair. It's part of my whole Smokin' Oken thing."

"You not "Smoking Oken" anymore. You king of this island, and you will look like king, not queen," the Shaman said disapprovingly.

"Do I really need to cut my hair?" I asked Mikayla after they'd left.

She shook her head. "I don't think so."

After that I went back upstairs to my sweet new room.

Boomer was sitting on his bed. He scowled when I came in.

"Hey Boomer," I said, trying to be friendly. "I just had my meeting with the elders. They said I can stay."

His scowl deepened. "I don't care. I wish you would leave." He got up and left the room.

I just stood there. What had I ever done to him? It wasn't my fault the real Oliver had left. Did he think I'd wanted to leave my home and come here to try to replace his life-long brother and best friend? Because I so hadn't. I wanted to be home now more than anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Brady's POV<strong>

"Wow, great job, new Oliver," Miley told me on the limo ride home.

"Thanks," I told her, grinning. "I really hope I can go on tour. That would be so sweet."

Miley nodded energetically. "Yeah! You were amazing. Wasn't he amazing, Lilly?"

She nodded half-heartedly. "Yeah. Great job, Oliver."

"Hey, are you okay, Lilly?" I asked.

She nodded again. "Yeah, yeah, Lola is _good_."

_Yeah, but is Lilly? _I thought.

We finally pulled up in front of Lilly's house.

"Can I walk you to the door?" I asked her.  
>"You don't have to. You're not <em>really <em>my boyfriend," she said, looking down.

"It's okay, it's no problem," I said.

I got out of the car and held the door open for her.

"Thanks." She smiled at me and I followed her to the door.

"Are you _really _okay?" I asked her once we were at her doorstep.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I really miss Oliver. I've never gone this long without talking to him before. And with you pretending to be my boyfriend…"

"I'm not trying to replace Oliver," I said. "I never wanted to be here in the first place. I miss my brother and my cousin and-"

"And Mikayla," she finished for me.

I nodded. "So, I'm not trying to be your boyfriend. But can we at least be friends?"

She nodded. "Okay."

I leaned down and hugged her.

She hugged me back, then let go. "Night, Oliver."

"Night Lilly."

XXX

Once I got home I started playing around with old Oliver's guitar. Thinking about me and Brady (the real one) and Boomer and Mikayla and Kinkow and Lilly and Malibu, and the words seemed to flow out of me.

_Lights and clocks on the tree_

_People are all around_

_But nobody can take 'em down_

_And you can take it all_

_You're replaceable_

_Flashes on our phones_

_And houses are fallin' down_

_And nobody makes a sound_

_Now I'm so wasted, oh_

_You're replaceable _

I sat there in the dark after I finished, thinking. Was I really replaceable? I'd thought no one was, but maybe… maybe I really had been this whole time.

_Replaceable._

I hated being replaceable.

**Sorry! I know it's horrible, but please bear with me. Oh, and I can't post tomorrow night, sorry! But I will be back on Friday! Please review and tell me what you think! I need more reviews, people!**


	9. The 'Locker Man' and the Bully

**Sorry for the late update! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Deal with it!**

**Brady's POV**

After writing _Replaceable_, I didn't really feel like writing anything else, so I went to bed. But my dreams that night were even worse than they'd been the night before.

It wasn't a full dream, where everything played out like real life. I wasn't there, in the scene, doing anything. It was like I was watching bits and pieces of random scenes, but they were blurry and hard to make out.

I saw Tarantula People creeping up on the castle, saw Boomer and Lanny hiding from a giant, heard Mikayla screaming my name. I saw things from Malibu too, Lilly and Miley screaming and running, a mass of people chasing them. I saw Sam hiding in the corner and crying, saw Mrs. Oken looking at me, almost… scared. Of _me_.

But I couldn't make sense… of any of it. What was it suppose to mean? Bad things were happening? I was some sort of monster? I was causing people pain? I had no idea!

"Oliver?"

A loud voice broke through my dreams and jolted me awake.

I opened my eyes blearily. The door was open and Mrs. Oken stood there, looking at me. "You need to start getting ready! It's 6:35. You're normally up by now."

So I get torn away from my brother, my home, and everyone I know, and I'm expected to get up before dawn too? That was just not cool.

"Fine, I'll start getting ready, Mrs.- Mom."

She smiled at me and closed the door softly.

I found all my old clothes washed and folded at the foot of my bed, so I could stop wearing Oliver's clothes and start wearing what _I _like.

I walked into the kitchen about half an hour later, dressed in black shorts, a purple t-shirt, and a blue-and-purple plaid shirt, feeling completely myself again.

To my great surprise, Lilly was waiting for me by the front door.

She frowned at me. "What are you wearing? Those aren't Oliver's clothes."

"No, they're mine. Is that a problem?"  
>She glared at me. "Yes! Of course it's a problem! How can you blend in when you don't even dress like him?"<p>

"Well, what am I suppose to-" I began, but she cut me off, grabbing my ear and dragging me back into my new room. I screamed, but that didn't stop her.

I just sat on the bed as she riffled through my drawers, looking for clothes.  
>"Do you do this to him too?" I demanded.<p>

"Sometimes," she said, straightening and throwing a bright blue t-shirt and skinny jeans at me.

I scowled at her, but obediently went into the bathroom and put them on.

"Wait, aren't we going to eat breakfast?" I asked her as she marched over to the front door and yanked it open.

She shook her head. "We're eating at Miley's. Her dad's making pancakes!"

"Ooo, yum! I am SO in!" I exclaimed, hurrying over to her.

"Bye Sam!" Lilly yelled over her shoulder as she left.

I looked back.

Sam was sitting at the table, eating quietly and watching me. He looked down quickly when he saw me looking.

"Bye Sam," I said, waving at him.

He ignored me.

I sighed. When was he going to warm up to me?

XXX

On the way to Miley's Lilly tried to teach me to ride a skateboard. I'd never been on one, since I'd never been very athletic, and people didn't really skateboard in Chicago really either.

I wasn't really good at it, I feel a _lot_. Lilly was actually really patient, though, which wasn't really like her, but it was nice, cause I was _terrible_.

When we were almost to Miley's house, pulled out her cell phone, and yelled, "TEN!"

I heard someone from inside her house yell, "Lilly and Oliver in ten!"  
>As we reached the front door, I saw that it was wide open. We sailed through, and I fell on my face.<p>

Miley and Lilly hurried to help me up.

"Is this the new Oliver?" A man with shoulder-length brown hair asked.

"Yeah, daddy, this is him," Miley said.

"Okay, Oliver, you normally stuff your face with-" Miley began, but I was already eating.

"Like that," Lilly said.

"We're teaching him how to be Oliver so he can blend in," Miley explained to her dad.

He frowned. "You sure that's a good idea, bud? Wouldn't it just be better for him to just be himself?" He had the same Southern as his daughter.

"Daddy," Miley sounded extremely patient, like her dad was really slow. "He wants to fit in. He doesn't want to be the new kid. This can work, just trust us."

"Okay, whatever you say, bud. If you're sure."

Miley rolled her eyes. "Come on, Oliver, Lilly. Let's go."

"Do we have to skateboard to school?" I asked, a little scared.

The girls shook their heads in unison.

"Okay then," I said, getting up. "Let's do this."

XXX

"Okay, so, you have a lot of nicknames, but we'll just stick to the basics for now," Miley coached me and we got close to Seaview High. "Your main ones are Smokin' Oken, the Ollie Trolly, and Triple O."

"What kinds of nicknames are those?" I asked, confused.

"Somkin' Oken and the Ollie Trolly cause you're popular with "the ladies", and Triple O cause your name is Oliver Oscar Oken," Lilly explained.

I nodded. "Okay. Smokin' Oken, the Ollie Trolly, and Triple O. Is that it?"  
>Miley nodded. "Pretty much."<p>

We entered the school.

"Yo, Locker Man, I need some help here!" A tall senior yelled at me, gesturing to his locker.

I looked at the girls for help.

"Oh, you're also called the 'Locker Man', cause you can get any locker unstuck," Miley whispered.

"But I can't do that," I hissed back.

"Locker Man!" He yelled.

"Sorry, the Locker Man is out right now!" I yelled.

He marched over to me, grabbed my shirt, and picked me up. "Do you know who you're messing with, Oken?" He asked menacingly.

"A ballerina? Cause, you know, you really have the legs for it," I said. "Please don't hurt me!"  
>"Leave him alone!" Miley yelled.<p>

"Yeah, no one messes with my boyfriend!" Lilly yelled, hitting him in the back.

The bully dropped me. "Lucky for you your girlfriend and Miley were here to save you. But I've got it out for you, Oken. Watch your step." He stalked away. 

I watched him go. "Oh no, now he's got it out for me!" I told Miley and Lilly, distressed.

Lilly patter my shoulder. "It's okay, Oliver. He's just a bully. They're all talk. He's never gonna actually do anything to you."

"Really?"

Miley nodded emphatically. "Definitely. And anyways, he knows better than to mess with these "dumb blondes"."

"You're not blonde," I pointed out.

She rolled her eyes and mouthed: _Hannah Montana_.

"Ohhhhh, I get it," I said.

She smiled. "I gotta get to class. See you at lunch, Oliver."

AFter she left I turned to Lilly. "Thanks for defending me. And saying I was your boyfriend."

She shrugged. "It's all good. Just part of the act, right?"  
>I thought of Mikayla. "Oh yeah. We have to act like we're dating."<p>

She nodded.

I gave her a quick hug.

She smiled at me.

I smiled back. Then I remembered something Miley had said. "Come on, Lilly-Pop, let's get to class."

She grabbed my hand. "Let's go, Ollie-Pop."

I followed her through the halls to the classroom. I was still really worried about that bully, though.

**If there's any mistakes, I'm sorry, I'm posting SUPER fast! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	10. Waffles and the King Cruiser

**Here is the next chapter. We're back to Oliver! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Don't sue me. But if it's a crime to love Mitchel Musso and/or ****_Pair of Kings_****, the arrest me now!**

**Oliver's POV**

I laid in bed that night, thinking about how I could make Boomer like me more.

I got nothing. Absolutely nothing. I mean, I'm _super _likable! Normally people like me instantly. If he doesn't already like me by now, then there's not really anything I can do.

I guess all I could do was be as likable as possible and hope for the best.

I rolled over and started to drift off. All this _thinking _had really tired me out…

XXX

I woke up the next morning with a plan. I called it: Operation Make Boomer Like Me. Boomer was still asleep, of course, which was perfect for Phase One of my plan.

But I ran into a problem when I had to get dressed. I hadn't brought very many clothes, and they were all dirty. Thankfully, old Brady was my size and had left lots of clothes, but there was NO WAY I was going to wear those.

I stuck my head out of the doorway and saw Mikayla not too far down the hallway.

"Mikayla! I need your assistance!" I hissed.

She turned, saw me, rolled her eyes, and came over. "What do you need, my king?"  
>I gestured to the clothes on my bed. "I can't wear these! There's so… dark."<p>

Mikayla sighed loudly. "That's all we have, my king. We can get you some new clothes later, but for now these will have to do."

"Okay, fine," I said grumpily.

She left and I pulled on black shorts, a dark blue t-shirt, and a blue-and-green plaid shirt. I felt dark and depressing in these clothes, not like the Mr. Happy I normally was.

But still, on with my mission. I walked over to the red phone hanging on the wall, the one that called the kitchen, and pulled it off it's holder.

"I want five waffles with lots of whipped cream and syrup, no fruit. Put it on a plate, I'll come pick it up pronto," I whispered into the receiver, hoping Boomer wouldn't hear me.

I hung up and went downstairs to the kitchen.

When they'd finished the food, I picked up the plate and took it up to my new bedroom, where Boomer was still sleeping. I stuck the plate under his nose and waved at the steam wafted up off them.  
>His nostrils started to twitch. "Waffles," he muttered in his sleep.<p>

"Yeah, Boomer. Waffles. For you, for breakfast. Wake up and you can have them," I coaxed.

His eyes fluttered open. He looked at me, then at the food. "Are these for me?"

I nodded. "Got 'em just for you."

He looked at me suspiciously, eyes narrowed. But he grabbed the plate and dug in anyways.

I walked over to the huge portrait that hung on the wall. I'd seen it yesterday and the day before, but I hadn't really looked at it.

It was of a very regal-looking couple, a tall dark haired man and a beautiful African-American woman.

"Hey, Boomer, is this our parents?" I asked him.

He looked up from his breakfast. His face softened a little.

"Yeah, that's them. My… Our parents."

I smiled when he said _our_. "They look very… royal."

Boomer got up and walked over to me. "Yeah, they do."

It was so weird, looking up at that portrait of my parents. I already had parents, ones I'd grown up with. Ones who'd cared for me and raised me, my whole life. But now… I knew they weren't really my parents. My real parents were dead.

"Boomer… do you think… do you think I'd make them proud?" I asked.

He clapped me on the shoulder. "I like you, Brady. Let's go hang out."

I studied him, suddenly hopeful. "Really?" I wanted to go home really badly, but if I had to stay here, having a friend would definitely help things.

He grinned. "Yeah. But one thing, _never_ mess with my t-shirts." He gestured to a huge rack of t-shirts standing in the corner.

I nodded. That seemed easy enough.

"Okay, follow me to the King Cruiser!" Boomer declared.

"King Cruiser? Sounds awesome!" I cried. Growing up with two _girls _as my best friends, I _really _needed some guy time. This was so perfect.

I followed Boomer down the stairs and into the plaza, then over to the door where a battered old car-looking thing sat. The thing was blue with the Kinkow swirl on it and _covered _in duct tape.

"Awesome! How do you drive this thing?" I asked, excited.

Boomer handed me a helmet. "Put this on and get in."

I obligingly put on the helmet and hopped into the passenger's seat.

Boomer did the same (except siting in the driver's seat, otherwise, that would be weird) and started the engine.

I felt it revving up and grinning, excited. I was going for a drive in a duct taped-covered car on a deadly island that I was king of with a new brother I'd just found out I had. How awesome is that?

Then Mikayla showed up.

And turned off the engine.

"What are you two clowns doing?" She asked us, giving us a death stare.

"Mikayla! You are always running our fun!" Boomer exclaimed angrily.

"Yeah, I'm trying to have fun with my new brother. Don't ruin this for me," I told her.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm _sorry_, my kings, but it's my job to keep you safe and stope you from doing things dangerous and _life-threatening_."

"You know, you are really uptight," I told her.

"Just get out of the vehicle," she said, turning and stamping away.

"What is her deal?" I asked Boomer once she was out of earshot.

He shrugged. "I have no idea. I mean, she's normally like this, but these past few days it's gotten… worse."

"Did she, like, have a thing for Brady or something?" I asked.

"What, Mikayla? Noooooo. Brady had a thing for her, but she always hated it whenever he tried to flirt with her,"

"Very interesting….." I looked in the direction she had gone. "Are we really not going to go on the King Cruiser?"

Boomer beamed at me. "I love the way your mind works."

I grinned. "Back at you, bro."

Boomer started up the engine again and we started to move.

**Sorry, it's short, late, and not very good. But I was having a HUGE fight with my ex-boyfriend. He was yelling and I was yelling back… You get the picture. But anyway…. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	11. Bully Trouble

**Here's your update, Wendy. And everybody else, if you're reading this story, please review! I want to know what my readers think! I feel like I'm losing you all!**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing. Never have, never will. If I did, this story SO would've been a special crossover episode bak in 2010/2011!**

**Brady's POV**

I didn't see the bully (I forgot to ask Lilly what his name was) until lunch. With a little help from Lilly and Jackson (Miley'd introduced him to me last night), I got through all my morning classes with only a slap on top of the head from Ms. Kunkle (which Lilly assured me was totally normal Oliver behavior).

As I was getting out of Math, a small Latino boy approached me.

"Yo, Mr. Happy," he said, nodding at me. "I need you to work tomorrow afternoon."

I frowned. "Work?"  
>Jackson walked past me just as I said that, heard what the kid said, then leaned over and quickly whispered in my ear, "That's Rico, our boss. You work for him too, at his beach stand, Miles must've forgot to tell you."<p>

"Yeah, yeah, I can work tomorrow," I told Rico quickly, trying to cover up my mistake. "That's totally cool."

He nodded at me and kept walking.

I turned to Jackson. "Thanks for helping me out, man."

He shrugged. "Any time."

I walked into the cafeteria, looking around for Lilly and Miley. I couldn't help smiling when I saw them. It was weird, I'd only met them two days ago, but I already felt really close to them. Not as close as I was to Boomer and Mikayla and everyone back on Kinkow, of course, but still… It was so cool how they'd just excepted me, even though I was replacing their best friend, and were teaching me how to fit in. It was almost like they'd adopted me into their fold, and I was really grateful.

"New Oliver! Over here!" I heard Miley's voice yelling out to me.

I hurried over to them. "What's up, guys?"

"Nothin', what's up with you?" Lilly asked, her mouth full.

"Lilly, can you please keep your mouth closed when you're eating?" Miley asked, looking both exhausted and disgusted.

"My boyfriend is like a million miles away. I don't have to care about that stuff anymore," Lilly said.

"Okay, but: A) It's just good manners, and B) You're _actual_ boyfriend may be far, FAR away, but everyone else doesn't know that. They think you're still together."

Lilly sighed. "Fine, I see your point."

"Okay, now, new Oliver, put your arm around Lilly's shoulder," Miley instructed me.

"Does he have to?" Lilly asked.

"Oken!" I heard a familiar and menacing voice yell.

"Is that who I think it is?" I hissed.

The girls nodded, looking sympathetic.

"Oh, Oken, when I'm done with you…" The bully said, cracking his knuckles and grinning at me.

"Run!" I shrieked, jumping up and bolting.

"Oliver!" Miley yelled after me.

I could almost feel the wind punning in my ears as I ran through the halls. I ran past the door to the mens' room, ran back to it, and was about to run inside when I remembered Miley and Lilly wouldn't be able to help me if I was in there.

"OKEN!" I heard the bully bellow.

I ran faster. I was used to bullies, but California bullies seemed scarier, somehow.

I finally ran out of breath and he cornered me right in front of my locker.

"I got you cornered, Oken. And Miley and your precious girlfriend aren't here to save you."

"Hey, you lay off them!" I said.

"Oliver!" Miley and Lilly rushed into hall, breathless.

"Are you okay?" Lilly panted.

"He won't be pretty soon," the bully said, grinning at me evilly.

Lilly, seeming to have gotten her breath back, walked right up to the bully, grabbed his arm, and twisted it behind his back.

"Oliver, run!" She exclaimed.

Miley grabbed my hand and pulled me back through the halls until we were outside.

Lilly rejoined us about five minutes later.

"How did you do that?" I asked. I was use to Mikayla beating people up, but Lilly… I'd never have guessed.

She opened her mouth to reply when a cell phone started to ring.

"Oliver, that's you," Miley said.

I pulled it out of my pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"Oliver, it's your mom. I just talked to Hannah's- or Miley's- people, and your tour is still on! You're leaving on Friday!"  
>"Wow! That's so awesome!" I exclaimed.<p>

"Yeah! Well, get back to school stuff. I love you," she said.

"Love you too," I said, even though I wasn't sure if I did yet.

"What's up?" Miley asked me as I hung up.

"My tour's still on. I leave day after tomorrow."

"Yay! I can't wait!" Miley said.

"Wait, are you guys coming with me?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course! We're your best friends, why wouldn't we come?"  
>"Yeah, we always go on tour with Hannah Montana," Lilly said.<p>

"That's great! Now I'm even happier," I said, beaming at them.

XXX

When I got home from school, I decided to fool around with old Oliver's guitar before I went to meet the girls at the beach.

I picked it up and thought about what to sing. A chord progression came easily, words were harder.

I imagined if Mikayla went to my school here, if I was a normal guy and she was a normal girl. I could pick her up in my car….

_I see you and me_

_Cruisin down the freeway in my AMG_

_Top back with my muffler_

_Screamin look at me_

_I like my subs to hit that high velocity_

_(Tonights gonna be _

_tonight you're gonna see)_

I thought about us going to a normal dance, dancing under the stars…..

_Lovin' and laughin'_

_This night isn't over_

_Let's keep on dancin' and when we get older_

_We could be_

_That's what I see,_

_I see you and me_

_(Tonights gonna be_

_Tonight you're gonna see)_

_Let's celebrate_

_And throw our cares away_

_Let's celebrate_

_Celebrate today_

_Let's celebrate_

_And throw our cares away_

_Let's celebrate_

_Celebrate_

I smiled as I finished. That's what I wanted with Mikayla. If only it could've been that way…

I heard unfamiliar breathing and looked up.

Sam stood in the doorway, watching me. I could tell he'd been watching me the whole time, heard the whole song.

I wanted to say something, but when he saw that I'd seen him, he turned and walked away.

I shook my head. I just couldn't figure him out.

_Let's celebrate_

_And throw our cares away_

_Let's celebrate_

_Celebrate_

**Please review, I'm begging you! I hope y'all liked it!**


	12. Homesick

**Hello! Here's the next chapter! What are we on, like, twelve? I don't know. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Have I mentioned how much I hate these?**

**Oliver's POV**

Mikayla never caught us on the King Cruiser, and we passed the afternoon happily chasing (and scaring) villagers to Boomer and my great amusement. It was the most fun I'd had since coming to the island.

Until we got home and saw Mikayla waiting for us, arms crossed, giving us a killer glare.

"Hi Mikayla," Boomer squeaked.

"Where. Have. You. Two. BEEN?" She demanded, looking furious. "I can't believe you two went against my direct orders! And I heard what you did to the village! I can't believe you'd do that to all those poor people."

"What? We were just having fun. You should try it sometime," Boomer said.

She closed her eyes, turned around, and walked away from us.

"What is her deal?" Boomer asked.

"Dude, I think she just misses the old Brady," I said.

Boomer shook his head. "No, that can't be it. She never liked him at all."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "I don't know, I really think she did."

Boomer rolled his eyes.

I sighed. Subject change.

"Anyways, dude, I can't wear these clothes. They're super comfy, but black just isn't my color."

Boomer eyed me. "If you want, you can wear some of my clothes."

"I thought I wasn't allowed to touch your shirts."

"Not without my permission. Me letting you borrow them is a totally different thing."

I followed him out of the Cruiser and up to our room.

He pulled a t-shirt off the rack and threw it at me.

Mikayla came in just as I pulled it over my head.

"My kings, I'm going on patrol. Will you be alright until I return?" She asked.

Boomer nodded. "Yeah, we're all good, Mikayla."

I watched her go, a plan forming in my mind. "Hey, Boomer, do you need me for anything? Cause I think I might take a walk…"

"That's okay with me. I need a nap. You woke me up _way _to early."

I rolled my eyes and walked out the door.

XXX

As I walked through the jungle, my feet making no noise on the leaf-covered ground, I thought about California.

I wondered how the real Oliver was doing. Had he made friends with Miley and Lilly? Was he being bullied? Had Sam warmed up to him?

I sighed as I thought of my little brother. He was a really sweet kid and I loved him to pieces, but he was really shy. I doubted he'd even said a word to his new brother yet.

I missed Sam a lot. I missed my mom's mediocre cooking, and the way our kitchen always smelled like something was burning. I missed my beach and my job, serving people hot dogs and getting to be Mr. Happy. I wanted to go back to my school, be the 'Locker Man' and 'Smokin' Oken'.

And most of all, I really, _really _missed my best friends. I wanted to see Miley stuff her face with chili fries, hear her make snarky comments about me, and be backstage at her concerts, wearing my rapper clothes and armpit hair beard. And I missed Lilly like crazy. I'd never gone without talking to her in this long. I missed the sound of her voice, missed her beautiful face and cute smile, missed her calling me Ollie-Pop and leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Oliver?"

Who on this island called me Oliver?  
>I turned around. It was Mikayla.<p>

"What are you doing out here?"  
>"Missing home," I said. "This island is really beautiful. I love it here. And you guys are all so nice to me. But this just doesn't feel like home."<p>

She put her hand on my shoulder. "I can't say I know how you feel, but I know what it's like to miss something- or someone."

I studied her. "You like Brady, don't you?"

"What?" She took a step back, her expression changing. "No! I could never like that immature, cheesy goofball."

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Really? You're actually going to deny it?"  
>"I can't like him! I just can't! And even if I did, he's gone now. And he never really liked me anyways."<p>

"But Boomer told me-"

"Sure, he flirted with me! But he always cared about my looks, and never about _me_. Yes, I like him, but I only want him if he really cares about me." She sat down hard on a log, looking sad and confused.

I sat down next to her. "Mikayla, I never met Brady, but I'm sure he really did like you. He was probably just too afraid to show it or admit it, even to himself. He probably wanted to avoid getting hurt. But he'd be a fool not to like you."

She looked at me. "Really?"  
>I nodded. "Really. I mean, I'm not saying <em>I <em>like you. But that's not because there's anything wrong with you, cause there isn't. It's just that-"

She interrupted me. "I know, you have a girlfriend, I get it." She smiled at me. "But thanks anyways, That was nice of you."

I shrugged. "Anytime."

"You really miss her, don't you? I can see it in your eyes. What's her name?"  
>I looked down at my hands. "Lilly. Or, as I call her, Lilly-Pop."<p>

She grinned.

I scowled. "It's not funny."

"I'm not laughing. I think it's sweet."

I grinned. "Well, I am very good at being romantic."

She stood up. "I'm sure you are. Lilly's lucky to have you."

"You really think so?"  
>She looked down at me. "I know so."<p>

And with that she turned and walked away into the jungle.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikayla's POV<strong>

As I continued on with my patrol, I thought about what Oliver had said. Did Brady really like me, as in, like _me_? Not just my looks? I wanted him to, so much. I hadn't realized I liked him until he'd had to leave, but I did. I did like him. He was so cute, with that messy black hair and those dreamy hazel eyes. And he was such a joker and a goofball! But he could be so brave, like when he'd first come to the island… And the way he flirted with me made my heart skip, just remembering it.

I heard a sound, like footsteps, and whirled around, pulling out my machete. I wanted it to be Brady, wanted to see him come out of the underbrush, swinging his hair out of his eyes and smiling at me, but I knew it couldn't be him.

It was Tristan.

I scowled when I saw him. I didn't know why, he was one of my best friends, so why would the sight of him make me angry?

He grinned at me, that arrogant grin that had made me giddy when I was little. Now it just annoyed me. "Hey Kayla."

Only Brady called me Kayla.

"Hello Tristan," I said, my tone cool.

"I'm so glad to run into you. I've missed you." He came closer, his eyes locked on mine.

I took a step back.

He frowned. "Why aren't you happy to see me?"

"What? I'm very happy to see you, why wouldn't I be?"  
>He shrugged. He was extremely close. Too close. He leaned in to me, his lips now inches from mine.<p>

No, no, no! I did NOT want him to kiss me.

I stepped away. "No, Tristan. I don't want to kiss you."

He frowned. "Why not?"

"I just don't!"  
>"But I thought you liked me?"<p>

"Not anymore. I have to go. Goodbye, Tristan." I turned and ran out of the clearing.

I could feel his eyes watching me go, confused.

When I got to the castle, I slammed the door behind me. I didn't know what had come over me, but there was no way I wanted him near me ever again.

I closed my eyes and slid down to the floor. Tears filled my eyes, hot, burning tears. I missed Brady so much. I wished he'd come back. I wanted him to come back, so I could tell him how much I missed him.

**We finally got to hear from Mikayla! Please review and tell me what you think! BTW, there's only six or seven chapters left in this story. Anyways, review!**


	13. The sweet private jet

**Hello readers. Listen, I haven't gotten ANY reviews on the last two chapters. Not cool, guys! I want to hear what y'all have to say! So please review this time! Anyways, enjoy Chapter Thirteen.**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothin' peoples!**

**Brady's POV**

"Hey Oliver, what's up?" Lilly asked me, plopping down on one of Rico's barstools.

I groaned. "I hate working here. I'm a king, or at least I used to be. I'm not use to working."

Lilly patted my shoulder. "Oh, it's okay, Oliver. You'll get use to it."

I glared at her. "Not helping."

"Okay, okay!" She drew her hand back. "I mean, look on the bright side. Tomorrow you're leaving to go on tour. You might never have to work here again."

I grinned. "Oh, yeah! I'm going on tour tomorrow, wha what!"

She rolled her eyes. "You don't say that. You say, "We're goin' on tour, it's gonna be smokin', that's how we do it when you roll with O. Oken! Fricky fricky fricky word.""

I gaped at her. "That was actually a pretty good rap."  
>She shrugged. "You hang out with Oliver for eleven years, you start to pick up stuff."<p>

I nodded. "I hear you. Respect."

She smiled. "I'm so excited! I finally get to go places as Lilly, not Lola! I can wear my own style, show off my own hair…" She flipped it for me.

Right then, a little boy with ice cream all over his face trotted over. "Excuse me, sir," he said to me. "Can I have a napkin?"  
>"Uh, sure," I said, taking one from it's holder and tossing it to him.<p>

"Anyways," I said, turning back to Lilly. "It's so great that you and Miley get to come on tour with me! I wrote some songs of my own and I can't wait to show off."

"Wow, cool," she said, smiling at me. "Can't wait to hear them!"

A group of kids started in my direction and Lilly swung her legs around and slipped off her stool. "Looks like the rush is coming in. See you tomorrow, bright and early!"  
>I watched her go. I didn't like her the way I liked Mikayla, but I recognized just how lucky the old Oliver had been to have her, and how lucky I was to have her as a friend.<p>

XXX

I woke up early the next morning. I'd been so excited about my tour that I hadn't been able to sleep.

I double- and triple-checked my suitcase to make sure I had everything, My performance at Hannah Montana's concert had been considered the launching of my tour, so my next concert was in New York City. A private jet was waiting to take me, Miley, Lilly, Sam, and my parents there.

I was pretty excited about that. I'd never been on a private jet. I'd been on a hot air balloon, but that was hardly a luxury.

I looked around my new room, thinking. I was leaving home for the fourth time. First time had been when I was a baby, moving to Chicago. Second time had been moving _back _to Kinkow from there, and the third time had been coming here. But this time, I was taking everyone with me.

Except Boomer. I missed my best friend like crazy. He'd always been there, ready to joke or laugh with me. I hadn't seen him in a whole week now. The longest we'd ever gone without each other before was… well, never. We'd always been together.

Still, I really liked everyone here in Malibu, and I was so glad they were coming with me.

"Oliver, time to go," Mrs. Oken said from the doorway.

Sam stood at her side.

I nodded. "Yup, all set."

As I walked out the door, I turned to my little brother. "Hey, you excited, Sam?"

He looked away, not saying anything.

XXX

We swung by the Stewarts' to pick up Miley and Lilly and to say goodbye to Robbie Ray and Jackson, then we all headed to the airstrip that the jet was taking off from.

"Mr. Oken?" An particularly buff armed guard asked me, looking over his sunglasses.

"Yes, sir," I said.

He nodded at me. "Welcome aboard, Mr. Oliver Oken."

"That's me," I said again. That still didn't feel like my name. I was still Brady Mitchel Parker, in my mind.

I boarded the plane, the girls and my family right behind me.

"Wow, sweet ride!" I exclaimed.

The whole inside of the craft was lushly furnished, equipped with a mini fridge, two flatscreen TVs, and six _extremely _wide chairs.

Miley and Lilly didn't even blink. They were probably use to it, Miley being Hannah and all, but I saw Sam's eyes widen a bit.

I grinned at him, and he looked away again.

I settled down in a window seat, Lilly next to me.

Miley immediately turned on one TV, and Sam turned on another.

I wasn't interested in cartoons or _Project Runway_, so I pulled out my new phone, plugged in the headphones, and turned on some rap.

I felt a hand on my arm and looked up.

It was Lilly, motioning for me to take out my headphones.

I obliged. "What's up?"

"I don't like this show," she gestured at the TV, "and there's nothing else to do, so let's talk. Can you tell me about Mikayla?"  
>I nodded. "Sure. Okay, she was the head guard at the castle back on Kinkow, so she was amazing with weapons and defending me and Boomer against attacks and stuff."<p>

I paused, lost in memory. But I recovered quickly. "And she had the most beautiful brown eyes… and her hair always smelled really nice…"  
>"What else do you know about her?"<p>

"Her dad was our adviser. I never met her mom. She was always calling me goofball and keeping me and Boomer from having any fun."

"Yeah, but what do you _know _about her? What does she like to do? Where does she like to do? What does she like to eat? What's her favorite color? Favorite show? Favorite animal?"  
>I shrugged. "I don't know."<p>

Lilly sighed. "Oliver, if you like a girl, you have to pay attention to _her_. Maybe that's what you were doing wrong all along."

I frowned. "Maybe you're right."

She patted my arm. "It's okay. Maybe someday you can go back, get to know her, and maybe you just might have a chance."

I looked at her. "Really?"

She nodded. "For practice, how about you get to know me? I am your pretend girlfriend, after all."

"Okay, uhhh, what do you like to do?"

"Skateboard, surf, hang out with friends."  
>"What's your favorite…. uhhhh…. band?"<br>"Radiohead. Oliver loved Coldplay…." She trailed off dreamily.

"Okay, favorite color?"

We talked for I don't know how long, until I heard a voice say, "We will begin our descent in fifteen minutes.

Lilly looked at me, her eyes sparkling excitedly. "We're here!"

I looked out the window and saw the whole city of New York spread out under me, the lights twinkling like a million stars.

"We're here," I breathed, smiling.

**Okay, I ****_might _****not be able to post tomorrow…. But I'll try! Please, please, PLEASE review!**


	14. Switched Back

**Hey, I am able to update today! Hope you all like Chapter Fourteen!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Oliver's POV**

After Mikayla left, I stood and started walking back to the castle, remembering all the good times I'd ever had with my best friends. If I really tried, I could even hear Lilly's laugh and Miley's snarky, accented voice, playing back in my head.

I guess I slowed down a little as I was doing that, because it took me forever to get back to the castle.

When I finally reached the plaza, I saw Lanny sneaking into the castle.

"Hey Lanny, what's up?" I asked him hesitantly. He kind of creeped me out.

He whirled around when he heard my voice. "King Brady! What are you- hi!"  
>I frowned. "Why were you sneaking?"<p>

"Uhhhhh….." His eyes darted around nervously. "No reason! I like sneaking, it's fun, you should try it sometime, bye."  
>And with that he dashed off.<p>

I shook my head. "That kid is just strange."

Something told me he and Rico would get along _really _well.

"Brady!"

I turned when I heard Boomer's voice yelling at me.

"Oh, hey Boomer. Need something?" I asked.

"I just wanted to hang out with my new bro!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, all right!"

"I'm sorry my kings, but I'm afraid there's no time for that," Mason said, coming into the plaza.

"Why not?" Boomer demanded, looking displeased.

Mason crossed his arms and looked as the two of us, _hard_. "I think you both need to step inside with me."

XXX

"So what's up, Mason? What is so important that you must ruin our bro time to tell us about?" Boomer wanted to know as soon as the front doors closed behind us.

Mason turned to us, his expression stony. "The mummy is going to come back again. We don't have much time."

"But I thought the old Brady got rid of him!" Boomer squealed, looking scared.

Mason shook his head. "No. We only have a few days until he rises again."

"How do you know he's going to rise?" I asked.

"I was just on the dark side of the island and I heard the Tarantula People talking. Thankfully, I speak Tarantula and was able to decipher their conversation. The mummy's going to rise again, that I'm sure of."

"And when exactly is this going to happen?" I asked Mason.

"In exactly one hundred hours," he said.

"Very precise," I muttered.

"How do we stop him? With our king rings?" Boomer asked.

Mason nodded.

"Brady should probably test out his ring first, since he's never used it before," Mikayla said, coming down the stairs. I noticed her eyes were a little red but I didn't say anything.

Mason frowned as his daughter. "But Mikayla, he is a king of legend. Why wouldn't it work?"  
>"I'm not saying it won't work. I'm saying he should <em>practice <em>so that he's ready."

Her father nodded. "Good thinking, baby girl."

He pulled a gold ring with a red stone in it (I didn't even want to ask why he had it with him), and handed it to me. "Try it out."

"What do I do with it?" I asked.

"Here," Boomer said, putting on his own. "Let's lift the couch on three."

I put my ring right next to his. "Okay."

"One… Two….. Three!" Boomer counted.

I pushed all my energy into the ring.

_Come on_, I told it. _Do as I say!_

But the couch didn't move.

"Mason! What is wrong with out rings?" Boomer demanded.

"I don't know, my kings. Each of you try lifting the couch on your own."

Boomer nodded and light shot out of his ring, straight at the couch. It started to rise, and hovered about five feet off the ground.

Mason nodded. "Now Brady."

I concentrated, harder this time, trying to will the couch to rise.

But it didn't.

Mason shook his head in disbelief. "I don't know-"

"Maybe he isn't one of the kings of legend," Mikayla said.

Her father shook his head. "He has to be. Who else-"

"Maybe it was the old Brady all along?" Mikayla suggested.

"Baby girl, the doctors proved it. This _is _Brady."  
>"I know that, daddy. But I was just reading The Great Book and it said that the true kings of legend won't necessarily be kings by birth, or brothers by birth. Blood does't matter. The old Brady was raised as Brady Mitchel Parker, king of legend and king of Kinkow. That's who he is, no matter who he was born being."<p>

He dad nodded. "That makes a lot of sense. I mean, the ring did work for the old Brady."

"Wait, are you going to switch us back?" I asked, hardly daring to hope.

Mason exchanged looks with his daughter. "We must, and quickly, before the mummy attacks."

"You okay with going back to being normal old Oliver Oken?" Mikayla asked me.

Okay? Okay? That's what I wanted more than anything! "Yeah, sure, that'd be fine," I said, trying to contain my excitement.

Mason pulled out a small black box-like device.

"What's that, daddy?" His daughter asked.

"I planted a tracker on Brady before he left," Mason said. He squinted at it. "He's in New York."

"On my tour!" I exclaimed.

"There's no way we can contact him there. And besides, he can't get back without a balloon," Mikayla said.

"Just send me there in a balloon. I can send him back and take over my tour from there," I said.

"But it's two days for you to get there and two days for him to get back," Mason informed me.

"That's four days. We have a hundred hours. We'll get back just in time," Mikayla said.

"So you must leave right away!" Mason told me.

"Works for me," I said.

XXX

I climbed into the balloon and it immediately started to rise. "Bye! We'll see you again someday, I'm sure!" Mikayla called up to me.

"Yeah, of course. Have a nice trip!" Boomer yelled.

"Bye, you guys! It was nice getting to know you! I'll send Brady back as soon as I can!" I yelled down to them. "It's all going to be good!"

I watched Kinkow disappear below me. I was going home. Well, I wasn't going to Malibu right now. But soon I'd be reunited with my family and best friends, and I'd be back in Malibu as soon as my tour was done.

I smiled. These two days couldn't pass fast enough for me.

**Ohh, they're gonna be switched back! Will Brady be able to save Kinkow? Please review and tell me what you think! BTW, this story is almost over. **


	15. The concert

**Hello, peoples. Here is Chapter Fifteen. Enjoy it! BTW, I made up the place where his concert is, because I didn't know where a concert like this would be held, since I live in CA, not NY. There probably isn't a Staples Center in NY like in L.A, so sorry…. I don't know…. Oh, and BTW, MetroStation is Mitchel Musso's older brother's band, just in case y'all didn't know.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothin'.**

**Brady's POV**

I'd never felt so nervous in my life. I was standing backstage at the Staples Center (NYC Edition) with my family, Lilly, and Miley, waiting for MetroStation to finish their last song (they were opening for me).

"Oliver, calm down! It's all gonna be fine. Just breath in, and out," Miley coached me.

"I don't know if I can remember all the lyrics," I said.

Miley rolled her eyes. "Of course you'll be able to remember them! You wrote them."

"No, I didn't! That was old Oliver, not me!"  
>"Oh, right."<p>

"Don't worry about it, Oliver. It'll all be okay," Lilly told me.

Something about her voice calmed me a little bit. It reminded me of Mikayla.

I looked out at the audience.

They were all dancing to MetroStation, smiling and rocking out.

They were all here to hear Oliver Oken sing his album. That wasn't me. I wasn't the one who'd wrote those songs, I wasn't the one who'd won _America's Top Talent_. I wasn't who they wanted to see.

"I can't do this. They want the old Oliver, not me." I bowed my head.

I could feel Lilly watching me. I could feel them all watching me, but Lilly especially.

"Oliver, honey, of course you can do-" Mrs. Oken began, walking over to me.

"No! I don't want to be Oliver anymore! I just can't do it!" I said loudly, stepping back.

"Then who do you want to be?" Miley asked me.

"Brady Parker, also known as King Brady the Powerful and Adorable-"

I heard Miley snort when I said my title.

"-king of Kinkow," I finished. "That's who I've been my whole life. You guys can't just expect me to all of the sudden be someone else, especially not someone like Oliver. He's not- he's not replaceable. No one can step into his shoes and be him."

"He's right," Lilly spoke up.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"You can't just trade one person for another and expect them to be the same."

"We don't expect him to-" Mrs. Oken began.

Lilly interrupted her. "And you can't expect them to just be okay with leaving everything they know and moving to a strange place with strange people."

"You're right, Lilly. And maybe later we can talk about this more," Mrs. Oken said. "But the concert starts in a few minutes. There is no possible way we can switch them back in time-"

And at that exact moment, a hot air balloon marked with the golden Kinkow swirl landed right in front of us and a boy who looked exactly like me (except his hair was shaggier) hopped out, dressed in Boomer's clothes.

"Am I too late? Did you do my concert without me?" He asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Oliver's POV<strong>

Everyone, my parents, Sam, Miley, Lilly, and a guy who looked just like me (except with shorter hair), was staring at me.

Then Lilly cried, "Ollie-Pop!" And flung herself straight into my arms.

I caught her and held her. "I missed you so much," I whispered in her ear.

"I missed you too," she whispered back, beaming.

"Oliver, I mean- Brady, what are you doing here?" My mom asked.

I gave her a hug. I'd missed her too. When I released her, I looked straight at Brady. "Kinkow's in trouble."

His brow furrowed. "But… You're the second king of legend, not me. I can't do anything." He sounded just like me.

I shook my head. "Mikayla found something in the Great Book. Turns out kings of legend aren't always kings by birth. They need you, Brady."

A grin spread across his face. "So I can go home?"  
>I nodded, grinning back. I knew how he felt.<p>

"Go get changed! Your show starts in a minute or so!" Lilly told me.

I sprinted to the dressing room and quickly put on the skinny jeans, white t-shirt, black vest, and tie waiting for me (typical Oliver Oken superstar wear) and sprinted back to where they were all waiting.

Brady was still there.

"Dude, you need to get back to Kinkow!" I said.

"Does he have time for one duet with you?" Lilly asked me.

I thought for a second. "I guess. But just one song."

"Olivers, you both need to get out there, now!" Miley told us.

I looked over at Brady. "Let's do this."

We ran out on stage, mics in hand.

"Yo, what's up, New York!" I yelled. "Great to be here! My first song, Shout It, is gonna be a duet, so please also welcome Brady Mitchel Parker!"

The crowd screamed.

"Are you pumped?" I screamed at them.

They screamed back, which I took to mean that yes, they were _so _pumped.

The music started playing. I looked over at Brady, who grinned at me. I grinned back.

_She is so innocent_

_When she speaks I listen,_

_She is my angel_

_Sent from up above, ah-ove, ah-ove, ah-ove_

_She is my fire_

_My only one desire_

_She's in the front row_

_Well, she comes to every show, uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh_

_I want you knooooow..._

_Shout shout shout it out_

_From the roof top let it out_

_Shout shout shout it_

_Till the world can hear it now_

_I don't know what to say or do_

_It's so hard to scream it_

_Shout shout shout it out_

_From the roof top let it out_

_Shout shout shout it_

_Till the world can hear it now_

_I don't know what to say or do,_

_It's so hard to shout it out to you_

_(So hard to shout it out to you) _

Me and Brady's voices blended together perfectly, and when we were done, the crowd went wild.

We ran backstage to where everyone was waiting for us.

"Oliver, you were amazing!" Lilly exclaimed, hugging me.

"So were you, Brady!" Miley told me, beaming.

"Brady, you really were great, but you have to go," I told him.

He nodded. "Okay." He turned to my family. "Thanks for everything, Mr. and Mrs. Oken."

"It was a pleasure to have you, dear. You can come stay with us whenever you want," my mom told him.

My dad nodded.

"Bye Sam," Brady said to my little brother.

"Bye Brady," he said quietly.

I did a double take. "Did he just-"

Brady frowned. "He never has before."

Sam took a step back, still looking at Brady. Then he smiled.

Brady turned to my best friends. "Bye you guys. Thanks for helping me so much."

"No problem," Miley said, giving him a hug.

"Yeah, it was nothing," Lilly gave him a hug too. "And Brady…. Good luck with Mikayla." She smiled at him.

Mikayla? Ohhhhh, right. He had a crush on her.

"You guys all have to come to Kinkow some time. We'll have a beach party and hang out and stuff," Brady told us.

"We will. That sounds awesome," I said.

Brady gave me a salute and climbed into the balloon.

I watched it rise out of sight. I hoped he'd make it in time to save Kinkow.

**Sorry, I'd have posted two hours ago but our computer crashed! Okay, review and tell me what you think!**


	16. Blue (or Defeat of the Mummy)

**Here is Chapter Sixteen! Hope you guys like it! And….. we have finally arrived at the Brakayla! Yay! :) **

**Disclaimer: I won't never own nothin' **

**Brady's POV**

The entire two-day trip I worried. Not that I was trying to worry. I wasn't, I _really _wasn't!

I tried thinking about how I couldn't wait to see Boom and Mikayla, especially Mikayla, but that only reminded me of my island that was about to be destroyed.

So then I tried to think about Malibu, about Lilly and Miley and Sam, who'd finally talked to me! I'd miss them all while I was on Kinkow. They _definitely _needed to visit me.

I started to sing softly to myself, the song last song I'd sung, with Oliver.

_Shout shout shout it out_

_From the roof top let it out_

_Shout shout shout it_

_Till the world can hear it now_

_I don't know what to say or do,_

_It's so hard to shout it out to you_

_(So hard to shout it out to you) _

I hoped I'd get to sing again with him someday. Or just sing. As me, Brady Mitchel Parker, not Oliver Oken.

I sang more of Oliver's songs. I sang ever single one I could remember the words to, along with the songs I'd written. I sang until I was panting for breath, until I felt light-headed, until I ran out of words, until I couldn't possibly sing another word.

But none of it could keep me from worrying about Kinkow and the mummy.

XXX

We finally landed in the center of the plaza, and I almost flew out of the balloon and onto dry land.

"Boomer!" I yelled. "Mikayla! Lanny! Mason! Anybody here?"

The front door to the castle swung open and Boomer ran out and flung himself into my arms. "BRADY!"  
>"Hey Boom! I missed you too, buddy," I said, wiggling out of his hug.<p>

Mason and Mikayla were right behind him.

"Is what Brad- I mean, Oliver told me true? I'm the true king?" I asked.

Mason nodded. "Not by birth, but yes. Apparently the switch was the island's way of finding it's true second king of legend."

"Yes!" Then I remembered my hurry. "Am I too late? Is the mummy-"  
>"He isn't here yet. But he has risen, and he'll be here any minute."<p>

I felt Boomer tense up next to me. I did the same.

"I'll go get the king ring," Mikayla said.

"I'll come with you," I said quickly. Time to see if Lilly's advice would really work. I know the island's about to be destroyed, but doesn't that mean winning my girl was even more urgent now than ever before?  
>She nodded, not looking at me.<p>

I followed her upstairs to her room. "Why is it in here?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I offered to keep it here."

She swung the door open and I followed her inside.

I'd never been in Mikayla's room with permission before. I normally only came in here when she wasn't around, most of the time to read her diary, which was now lying on the bed.

I expected her to open her armoire, where she kept all of her weapons, but instead she headed straight for her dresser and picked up a small, heart-shaped box and pulled out my ring.

I tried to remember what Lilly had told me.

_ If you like a girl, you have to pay attention to _**_her_**_._

"Mikayla," I said, feeling a bit nervous. "What's your favorite color?"

She turned to face me, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Why do you ask?"  
>"Uhhh," I scratched the back of my neck, even more nervous now. "I decided from now on, I'm going to start paying attention to you, not just how you look."<p>

She stared at me, and I was about to run while I still could when she crossed the room and kissed me hard, right on the lips.

I could almost feel the fireworks. I was kissing Mikayla Makoola. For real.

When we finally came up for air, she rested her head on my chest. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," I whispered, pulling her close.

We stayed like that for a few seconds, then I slowly pulled away. "Kayla, I wish I could stay here forever, but I have to go."

She started. "Oh, of course! Yes, you have to, now." She handed me my ring.

I rushed to the door and was almost gone when I heard her voice again.

"Brady!" She called.

I turned.

She smiled at me. "Blue."

I smiled back and blew her a kiss.

She caught it, held it against her heart, and mouthed: _good luck_.

XXX

I ran down the stairs, the ring clutched in my hand. Now I wanted to save the island even more (if that was possible). For me and Mikayla. For _us_.

I rushed into the plaza, where Boomer and Mason were waiting for me.

The front door leading into the plaza was shaking.

"The mummy's here," Boomer told me.

I closed my eyes and breathed slowly in, then out, like Miley and told me to do. I opened my eyes and slipped my ring onto my finger. "I'm ready."

Just then, the gate broke down and the mummy marched straight into the plaza, it's eyes glowing. "Get. Kings!" It growled.

"I don't think so!" Boomer exclaimed, raising his hand. His ring started to glow.

I copied him. My ring started to glow as well.

The mummy laughed, a dry, guttural laugh. "Rings? You seriously think _rings _can stop me? You fools."

"You're right, we are fools. We're the island idiots, but not about this. Maybe if these were normal rings, then we'd be stupid and crazy. But we're not, and these aren't."

The mummy just laughed that laugh again. "Then try and stop me, kings!"  
>I looked at Boomer.<p>

He nodded.

We put our rings together and channeled all our power into them.

I pushed everything into my ring. I pushed my thoughts and memories, of Chicago, California, and Kinkow. I pushed all my mistakes, playing pranks, losing the bat medallion. I pushed all my love, for Mikayla, Boomer, Lanny, Lilly, Miley, Sam, Aunt Nancy, Uncle Bill, Mason. Kinkow.

A huge jet of burning hot red-and-gold light shot out of the joined rings and hit the mummy squarely in the chest.

He staggered back and crumpled.

I doubled over, exhausted.

I could feel someone pulling me up. Mikayla.

Once I was on my feet, she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. "You did it! You and Boomer did it! You defeated him! Oh, Brady!" She hugged me tighter.

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back. "Just doing my job, Kayla," I told her, grinning at her.

She leaned her forehead against mine, looking right into my hazel eyes with her brown ones. "And you do an amazing job, my king."

I kissed her softly.

She kissed me back. I could feel her smiling.

I smiled back. It was like we were the only two people in the world.

Well, until Mason cleared his throat and we broke apart.

"Daddy," Mikayla began, but her father held up his hand.

"Say no more. I know how much he loves you, Mikayla, and how much you love him back. I would never try to keep you two apart. But if you ever hurt my daughter-" He advanced on me menacingly.

"Yes sir," I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

Mikayla laughed and put one arm around me.

I turned back to her and kissed her again, not caring if Boomer and Mason were watching (but I heard their footsteps walking away, so I knew we were alone anyways).

When we came up for air, I looked straight into her eyes and said what I'd been wanting to tell her for almost a year.

"I love you, Mikayla."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and, not breaking eye contact, whispered, "I love you too."

Then I kissed her again.

**Yay! The mummy is dead, and Brakayla is together! Okay, so, we're going to wrap things up with Oliver, then there's going to be an epilogue, kay? Review! Please :)**


	17. For Lilly

**Hello everyone! Here's the last chapter (NOT counting the epilogue). Hope you enjoy it!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: If I claimed to own anything, I would get in trouble with Disney. I am not claiming to own anything. Therefore, I will not get in trouble with Disney. There's a little logic for you :) (I'm studying that in school)**

**Oliver's POV**

I watched the balloon until it disappeared.

"Oliver! Your fans are waiting for you! Get out there and sing your heart out!" Lilly told me.

"Oh, right," I said, turning to her. I wished I could look at her forever. She was so beautiful even in the dark of backstage….

"Oliver!" She said.

"I'm going, I'm going! But which of you is going to do a duet with me?" I asked, looking from her to Miley and back.

"Miley! I've already proved I have a bad voice," Lilly said.

"It's true," Miley said, taking a microphone.

I leaned in and whispered in my girlfriend's ear, "Yes you do, but I don't care. You're already so perfect just the way you are."

She blushed and kissed me on the cheek. "Good luck. Now go."

"Come on, Miley," I said, taking my best friend's hand and running onstage with her.

"Everyone welcome Miley Stewart!" I yelled.

They cheered.

We sang _Us Against the World_ together, then Miley left and I sang all the rest of the songs on my album.

I looked offstage couple of times and saw my friends dancing to my music. I smiled and sang louder.

This was exactly where I wanted to be. Singing my music to hundreds of people who loved it as much as I did. I closed my eyes and sang with even more energy.

When I finally finished all of my songs, I yelled, "Goodnight New York City, you're da bomb!"

Then I ran offstage, my fans screams and "I LOVE YOU OLIVER"s following me like a stampede.

Miley then Lilly threw their arms around me and hugged me.

"You did great!" They told me. So did my parents and Sam.

I basked in their praise, happy beyond words that I was with the people I loved most once more.

XXX

When we got back to the hotel, I followed Sam into our hotel room that was adjoining to Lilly and Miley's and fell onto my bed, exhausted. I'd been _way _too worried to sleep on the balloon, and as soon as I'd got here, BAM, I was doing a rock concert. Well, now I was totally _beat_.

I closed my eyes and was almost asleep when I heard the door creak open.

"What do you want?" I called, annoyed.

"Hey Ollie-Pop," I heard a soft voice say.

My annoyance instantly vanished. I opened my eyes and sat up. "Hey Lilly."

She came over and sat down next to me.

I automatically wrapped my arm around her. "What happened while I was gone?" I asked her. "Did you like Brady?"  
>She nodded. "Yeah. I mean, not the way I like you, of course. But as a friend, totally. He's actually not like you at all, except he's funny and goofy and he likes to sing."<p>

I nodded. I liked this guy.

"What was the thing you said to him about Mikayla?"  
>"Oh, I was just helping him make her like him. He really likes her."<p>

I nodded. "I think she likes him too."

She smiled and laid her head on my shoulder. "I'm glad. I hope they can have what we have. I wish everyone could."

I smiled down at her. "Yeah, me too. What we have is pretty great, isn't it?"  
>She nodded. "I love you, Ollie-Pop."<p>

"I love you, Lilly-Pop." I put my other arm around her and drew her into a tight hug. "You have no idea how much I missed you," I whispered.

"I missed you more."

"I seriously doubt that," I said, smiling.

She leaned in and kissed me. I kissed her back, almost overcome with happiness that I was here, in New York City, with her.

When we finally broke apart, she put her head on my shoulder again.

Then the door swung open again and Miley walked in. "Hey guys," she said, ignoring our position. She was obviously too glad I was back to care. "Oliver, get some sleep, quick! We're leaving tomorrow and your family wanted to see all the sites of NYC!"  
>I groaned and fell back into my pillow.<p>

Miley crossed her arms. "It's no use arguing, Oliver! Now get to sleep! We have lots of cities to visit, lots of places to see." She stamped out.

Lilly looked sympathetically at me. "I'm sorry, Ollie-Pop. Get some rest." She leaned over and kissed me on the forehead.

I groaned again and rolled over, trying to fall asleep.

XXX

"Are you ready to rock, Boston?" I screamed into my mic. This was my last concert on the East Coast, then on to the Midwest.

I looked offstage at my family and best friends.

Miley grinned and gave me the thumbs up.

Lilly blew me a kiss.

The crowd screamed back at me.

I started to sing _Shout it_. It made me think of how Brady had sung it with me. And it also made me think of Lilly. That's how I'd written the song for.

When I was done, I said in my mic, "I wrote this song for my girlfriend Lilly. She's my inspiration, she's the one who keeps me going. Without her, I wouldn't be doing this. And I want you guys to meet her." I turned offstage to face her. "Lilly! Come out here!"  
>She beamed at me and started walking towards me.<p>

"Faster!" I yelled, grinning at her goofily.

She started running, throwing herself into my arms.

I caught her and held her, then pulled away slowly and kissed her.

I heard wolf-whistles and sighs (wolf-whistles from the guys, sighs from the girls).

"LOLLIVER! LOLLIVER! LOLLIVER!" My fans chanted.

Lilly snuggled into my arms. "I love you, Oliver," she whispered.

"I love you too, Lilly," I said. But my mic was still on, so it wasn't a whisper. The whole crowd could hear me.

But I didn't care. I kissed her again.

**Hey, the last chapter ended the exact same way! That was NOT planned. Sorry this chapter's not that great…. Anyways, on to the epilogue! :D**


	18. Chillin' on the island

**Here's your epilogue! Enjoy it :) It doesn't really flow quite like the normal chapters, it's kind of choppy, but I hope it's still good :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POK, HM, Brakayla, Lolliver, or anything else!**

**Brady's POV**

"Brady!"  
>I looked up from the song I was writing, rolled my eyes, and put away my guitar.<p>

"What do you need, Boomer?" I asked, coming down the stairs into the Throne Room.

"I can't decide which crown goes better with my eyes," he said, gesturing to the two crowns lying on the table.

"Boom, I don't really care which goes better with your eyes! Does it even matter?"

He scowled. "Fine. I'll just get someone else's opinion, then. Mikayla!"

The door to the plaza swung open and my beautiful girlfriend (Yes! Girlfriend, finally!) entered, arms crossed. "What's wrong, Boomer?"  
>He explained his problem. "And Brady won't help me!" He finished, angry.<p>

Mikayla raised her eyebrows. "I'm sorry my king, but I agree with your brother. It doesn't really matter."

"Yeah, dude, you interrupted my song I was writing for me and Oliver!" I said. "He's gonna be here tomorrow, I don't have much time!"

Oliver, Miley, and Lilly were coming to visit tomorrow. They were going to spend a whole two weeks on the island with us! I couldn't wait!

"FINE! If none of you people will help me, I'll go ask Lanny!" Boomer stormed off.

Mikayla rolled her eyes again. "Your brother is something else, Brady."

I casually wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "I know, I have no idea how we're related. I mean, I'm so much better looking."

Mikayla punched my shoulder, then smiled. "That was conceited, but I can't say I disagree."

I gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I have to finish my song. I love you."

"I love you too," she said, smiling slightly. "Good luck with your song, Brady."

I gave her a salute and headed up the stairs.

XXX

"My kings! The balloon has arrived!" Mason's voice yelled up the stairs to us.

I gave myself a once-over in the bathroom mirror (Since getting a girlfriend, I'd taken to showering every day). I was wearing black shorts, a blue t-shirt, and a red-and-blue plaid shirt. I looked pretty good!

"Okay Boom, I'm ready to go," I said.

We walked down to the Throne Room, where Mikayla was waiting for us.

"Hey Beautiful," I said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey Brady," she said, smiling at me. "Your friends are here."

"Sweet!" I pushed open the front door and ran out.

One of our balloons sat in the center of the plaza, carrying Mahumma and three teenagers.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them.

Oliver clambered clumsily out, followed a bit more gracefully by the girls.

"Hey Brady, hey Boomer," Oliver said, giving us both high-fives.

"Hey Brady," Lilly said, hugging me quickly.

"Hey Lilly. Hey Miley," I said.

Miley hugged me too.

"Hi Mikayla," Oliver said, high-fiving her too.

"So…" Lilly said. "_This _is Mikayla." She looked over at me. "Are you two dating yet?"

"Yes they are," Boomer said before I could even open my mouth.

"Yeah," I said, wrapping my arm around Mikayla's shoulders. "She's _all _mine."

Lilly beamed at us.

Miley wrinkled her nose. "So you're _all _couples?"

"That just leaves you and me, baby," Boomer said, wiggling his eyebrows at her. "Brady told me you use to be Hannah Montana."

"Oh sweet niblets," she muttered under her breath.

The rest of us just laughed.

"Miley, Lilly, meet my twin, or Oliver's twin, I guess. This is Boomer."

"Nice to meet you," Lilly said, the corners of her mouth twitching.

"Let's go inside," Oliver suggested, grinning.

I followed everyone else into the Throne Room, my arm still around Mikayla. These were going to be two _long _and _hilarious _weeks.

XXX

"Those were the _knarliest _waves I've _ever_ seen!" Lilly exclaimed on the walk back to the castle from the beach.

It was their fourth day on the island, and the first that Mikayla didn't have any "sightseeing" planned, so Boomer, Mikayla, and I had taken the opportunity to show Lilly and Oliver our beach and go surfing with them.

"We told you!" Boomer bragged as we came into the plaza. "If you like to surf, Kinkow is da place!"  
>"Hey guys!" Miley said brightly, coming in from the castle. She didn't like to surf, so she'd opted for going shopping with Candis instead, who she'd instantly bonded with.<p>

"Hey Miley, how was your day?" Lilly asked her best friend.

"We got mani-pedis!" Candis exclaimed. "And oh my gosh, Miley has SUCH a good sense of style!"  
>"Why thank you," Miley said. "Hannah Montana", she mouthed to us.<p>

"Anyways, see you later, Miley!" Candis cried, giving her air kisses.

"See you!" Miley said, returning them.

"Wow, you two are getting along _really _well," Mikayla remarked after Candis left.

Miley nodded. "She's cool. Hey, girls, you guys HAVE to see my new clothes!"

Lilly and Mikayla squealed and followed her up the stairs.

Boomer rolled his eyes. "Girls."

Oliver and I nodded and followed him to the kitchen to get some doughnuts.

XXX

"Hey, Brady, are you ready for tomorrow night?" Oliver asked me, coming into my bedroom.

Oliver, Miley, and Lilly were leaving in two days, so to send them off in style, we were having a party/concert to send them off. Miley was going to sing a song or two, then Oliver and I were going to perform.

I nodded. "Dude, I'm so pumped!"

He grinned. "Me too." He was quiet for a minute, then he said, "hey, dude, thanks for letting us stay here."

I shrugged. "It's no problem. I'm so glad you can come. You have to come again soon."

He nodded, grinning. "Of course! We totally will!"  
>I looked around my room. "Dude, you could be a king. You know that, right?"<br>He nodded again, smile gone. "Yeah. But my life, my family, my home, the girls…"

"I get it," I said. "Lilly's great, you're so lucky."

He patted my shoulder. "You are too. Mikayla's amazing."  
>"We're both lucky."<p>

He nodded for a third time. "Yeah we are."

XXX

"Are you guys ready?" Lilly asked me and Oliver.

The three of us, Boomer, and Mikayla stood backstage at our "going away" party/concert. Miley had already sung (as Miley Stewart, but singing HM songs) _Let's Do This_, _Best of Both Worlds_, and _Who Said_, and was finishing up with _Bigger Than Us_. Now it was me and Oliver's turn.

"Yeah," I said, speaking for both of us. "We're ready."

Miley sang her last note, than Lanny's magnified voice called out, "and now, please welcome your king and your former king, Brady Parker and Oliver Oken!"  
>The crowd screamed as me and Oliver ran on stage. Not as loud as the crowd in New York City, but loud enough to tell me they were pumped without me even having to ask.<p>

"Are you ready Kinkow?" Oliver screamed.

They screamed in response.

I looked at Oliver, who grinned at me, and we started singing _Welcome to Hollywood_.

We sang his songs _Hey _and _Shout It_, then moved on to my songs _You Got Me Hooked_, _Got Your Heart_, and finally, it was time for _Celebrate_.

"For this last song," I said into my mic. "Oliver and I want to invite our beautiful girlfriends onstage to dance with us."

A smiling Lilly and a blushing Mikayla came onto and danced with us as we sang _Celebrate_.

The crowd was screaming, Lilly and Mikayla were beaming, Oliver and I were breathless and happy. I was in my happy place, and I wanted to stay here forever.

XXX

"Brady, they're leaving. You have to come now if you want to say goodbye," Mikayla said from the doorway to my room.

I sat up. "Okay, I'm coming."

She came over and sat on the edge of my bed, watching me pull off my sweatshirt and put on a plaid shirt over my t-shirt instead. "I like your friends, Brady. Especially Lilly."

I smiled. "She is pretty great, isn't she?"

Mikayla nodded.

"But not nearly as amazing as you," I said, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her into a hug.

"Awww, Brady," she said, hugging me back. "You're so sweet, I can't believe you're mine."

"Well, I am yours. Forever," I breathed into her ear.

She leaned back a little and kissed me.

We stayed like that for a few seconds, until I heard Oliver's voice form the doorway. "Hey, we're leaving! Are you going to come say goodbye or not?"

I pulled away and smiled at my girlfriend. "Okay, Triple O. We're coming."

"Nice, dude," Oliver whispered to me as we walked down the stairs.

I grinned.

Miley, Lilly, and Boomer were waiting for us in the plaza next to the waiting balloon.

"Bye Brady! We'll see you soon! You guys have to come to Malibu and staying with _us _next," Lilly said, hugging me.

"Yeah! Y'all gotta come to one of my concerts!" Miley said, hugging me too.

The girls hugged Mikayla and said goodbye to her too, then climbed into the balloon.

"See you later, Brady," Oliver said, clapping me on the back. "Bye Mikayla." He hugged her. "Later, Boomer."

"Bye Oliver," we said.

He climbed into the balloon with the girls and the balloon started to rise.

We waved and screamed goodbye until it disappeared from sight.

"I'm gonna miss them," I said. "It actually wasn't that bad, except for missing everyone, and of course, Kinkow itself."

"We missed you too, Brady," Boomer said.

"You have _no _idea how much," Mikayla said, leaning her head on my shoulder.

I squinted up at the sky. "You know, I'm glad thing's turned out the way they did. I'm glad we switched in the first place, otherwise I'd never be here, never have met any of you." I kissed Mikayla on top of the head. "And I'm glad we switched back, because we got to meet them. But I'm-"

"We get it," Boomer said. But he didn't look annoyed. He was smiling. "Me too."

"Things turned out the way they did for a reason. The island really knew what it was doing," Mikayla said.

I nodded, then wrapped an arm around her, then one around Boomer. "I love you guys, you know that, right?"

Mikayla smiled. "Yeah. We do."

**That's a wrap! Another story, finished. Still so sad for me :'( Anyways, I expect lots of reviews from you! You all better deliver! Oh, and tomorrow or the next day I'm posting a new story, ****_Where Did He Go? _****Check it out!**

**MitchelMussoForever, over and out!**


End file.
